


The Churches Treasure

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking, Strong Language, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ragnar and his gang (The Vikings) raid the local church to steal money from some rich business men, Ragnar finds something much more valuable than money to steal.<br/>NOW WITH BONUS CHAPTER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan was in the kitchen of the church humming _'that's all I ask of you'_ from the phantom of the opera and making his famous strawberry cupcakes for the visiting business men. They were here to talk to father Cuthbert about how their donations had been used the help improve the church. So when the church was invaded he never heard a thing until it was too late.

Outside Ragnar and his men were getting ready as they put on gloves, masks and had their bags ready, The plan was simple 'be in, done and out within a few minuets'. Once every one was ready they attacked. The front door was violently swung open and tear gas was throw as a distraction Ragnar's men forced the business men to empty their pockets while Ragnar looked around the hallways. He was not quite sure what he was looking _'maybe there was some spare jewellery laying around'_ he thought. He was about to turn back when he heard it, the most lovely tune he had and instantly he was entranced. He had to find out who was it was and followed the voice. As the voice got louder he found the owner. He peeked around the corner to see a young man with curly brown hair and pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers and apron that showed off how thin he was and from the look and smell of things he was cooking something sweet and then he saw a plate full of delicious looking cakes. The person was still humming his tune Ragnar decided to stay hidden behind the corner and continued to listen to the soothing melody.

Athelstan was unaware of the fact he was being watched as he continued to hum and cook. He had just finished his last batch of cakes so he took off his apron and hung it up. He grabbed an empty serving tray to put the cakes on, when he picked up the first tray he didn't notice the wooden spoon he had placed on it earlier, he jumped slightly when it clattered on the floor and rolled out the door way. He sighed and with the tray still in hand he went to retrieve it.

Ragnar stared at the spoon that was just inches away from his boot, the boy was coming to pick it up and when he did he would be caught. He made a split second decision to wait until he came close enough and then he would grab him. Like a predator stalking his pray he waited for the right moment to pounce.

Athelstan was a foot away from the door when a large figure suddenly appeared and blocked him. He stood still like a deer caught in headlights in shock. He could see this man was huge even through his leather jacket he was taller than him and could easily over power him.

 _'What is this man doing here? Dressed like that? Could he be a robber?'_ Athelstan tried hard not to look scared but it was difficult when a tower of muscle was in your way.

Ragnar observed the boy's face he was frightened and trying to hide it _'cute'_ he thought and it was true compared to the people Ragnar knew this boy was completely different in every way his curly hair, timid nature, lack of beard and tattoos oh yes he could get use to him, he made the decision to take the boy with him and took a step forward.

The man took a step forward towards Athelstan and he began to panic. _'I need to get away from him, but how?'_ Athelstan's eyes darted around the room and found the solution, he would let this man get close enough, dodge to his left, go around the other side of the table and bolt out the door. He made his move when the man reached out to grab him.

Ragnar reached out to grab the boy only for his hand to meet with thin air, he was surprised by the boys speed when he ran around the table and tried to get out the door. He was quick but Ragnar was quicker, he quickly spun around and grabbed the boys arm before he could leave the kitchen.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted

Ragnar ignored his plea and kept a firm grip on his arm. He was about to tell him to be quite and he was not going to hurt him when without warning the boy spun around and...

*THAWAK*

"OUCH! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Ragnar shouted as he was hit in the head with a metal serving tray. He loosened his grip on the boy to clutch his throbbing cheek. And the boy took this as his chance to flee.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athelstan was sure his speed would be enough to get away from this man but he thought wrong when he felt a tight grip on his arm.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted hoping that someone would hear him. He was pulled away from the door and closer to the man, Athelstan realised he had to save himself somehow, then he remember the tray was still in his hand and made the decision to turn it into a weapon, he took a deep breath and with lightening speed turned around and...

*THAWAK*

"OUCH! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

The noise the tray made was deafening and the blasphemous words the man shouted rang just as loudly in Athelstan's ears. When he felt the harsh grip on his arm gone he made a second run for the door and this time succeeded in getting out.

Even if it was only for a few seconds...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> I have no beta mistakes are my own.

Ragnar rubbed his cheek and quickly realised that he had let go of the boys arm and made a quick dash to catch him. He grabbed the collar of the boys shirt and latched an arm around his waist.

"SOMEONE HE-" He quickly covered the boys mouth and dragged him back into the kitchen

The boy was trying everything to get out of his grip he was kicking, trying to free his arms and scream. Ragnar had to do something to keep him under control. He saw the table and got an idea. He dragged the boy to the table, laid him down on his stomach so his legs could not touch the floor and placed his hands behind his back holding them tightly together _'He looks sexy like this, his little, plump ass is just begging to be touched_ _I wonder if he has any kinks?'_ Ragnar thought. He released his mouth and reached for his belt, he took it off and used it to tie the boys wrists together.

"Please-please don't do this, Le-let me go" He begged as tears streamed from his eyes _'He's cute when he begs as well'_. Ragnar was tempted to let him go but his selfishness to have him won over in the end. He reached for a cloth a tied it around the boys mouth. When he was satisfied he could not escape he picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. Before leaving he picked up the plate of cakes, put them in his bag and went back to find his men and leave the church.    

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athelstan was shocked when the man grabbed him again "SOMEONE HE-" His plea for help was silenced when a hand covered his mouth and was dragged back to the kitchen. He kicked and tried everything he could to get free, the next thing he knew his stomach was being pressed into the kitchen table and his hands were being held behind him. The hand was removed from his mouth and he was free to speak again but whatever he was going to say was caught in his throat when he heard the familiar sound of a belt buckle being fiddled with.

 _'Oh god please no'_ A sickening realisation came to Athelstan's mind _'He's going to rape me'_ He began to panic _'Oh god please not this, Don't let this happen to me, not in your house lord'_ his eyes began to water and he let the tears flow freely as he tried to think of something to say.

"Please-please don't do this, Le-let me go" He hoped that somehow his plea would stop the man but doubt was creeping in his mind, if this man was going to rape him he would, no matter how much he begged him not to. Athelstan was frozen with fear any second now he expected his trousers and pants to be removed and be in a lot of pain, but to his surprise he felt the warm belt being tied around his wrists instead _'Of course he wants to make sure I don't escape'_ he thought. When the belt was tied he felt the weight of the man ease off for a moment, only for him to feel it again alone with a cloth being tied around his mouth. He should have screamed when he had the chance, now that chance was gone. He was still expecting to be raped at any minute but instead he found himself being slug over the man's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He saw the man pick up his cakes and put them in his bag and began to leave the kitchen. Athelstan hoped someone would be able to stop him.

Ragnar found his men and told them to get to their bike, of few of them gave him odd looks but they obeyed. Ragnar gave his bag to Leif so he could put the boy on his bike with him. He placed the boy in front of him and held his left arm around him so he would not fall off. He revved his engine a few times and speed off down the road with his gang close behind him. He could feel the boy trembling as he held him closer to his chest and continued his journey to meet the others.

Athelstan was not sure if he should be surprised no one stopped these man or scared that no one had noticed he had just been kidnapped. He wondered if anybody had or would notice he was missing or if anybody cared at all. He was disorientated as he was placed on the motor bike and was pressed against the man's warm body. Athelstan looked around to see others like this man all on bikes and all covering their identities. He felt the bike he was on vibrate and everyone began revving their engines. In the blink of an eye the bikes were on their way down the road to who knows where. Athelstan had never been on a motor bike before and he wished he was not on one right now. The wind was hitting his face and whipping through his hair he was glad it was a warm night, but it did not stop him from shaking. Motor bikes were terrifying, every bump in the road made his stomach turn and without realising it he was leaning back into the comforting warmth of his kidnapper.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Ragnar and his gang reached their destination they got off their bikes and began to unload their stolen goods. A few of them began to boast about what they had stolen and showed off wallets and wads of cash.

"Leif take my bag down and share what's in there with everyone but make sure there is one left for me"

Leif nodded his head and grabbed both bags he would have asked Ragnar why he brought the kid with him but he knew his friend well enough not to question his actions.

When the rest of the group had disappeared down the sandy hill Ragnar got off his bike and turned to face the boy. He was looking an Ragnar with big teary eyes, oh god he wanted him now but he knew he would have to wait for a while. He cupped his chin, so could not look away and began to speak.

"My name his Ragnar Lothbrok, now I'm going to untie your mouth if you promise not to scream, do you promise?"

The boy nodded his head "Really? You're not going to scream or yell?" He nodded again

"Alright then" Ragnar untied the cloth from the boys mouth, he hoped it did not do any damage to those delicate lips.

"Please don't kill me" The boy pleaded, yes Ragnar could see why he would think he was going to be killed.

"I'm not going to kill you" He replied

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

 _'Because I heard you sing, smelled your delicious cooking and want to fuck you'_ He thought

"You seemed interesting" He said not a complete lie

"What? I'm nobody and there's nothing interesting about me" the boy tried to explain

"That's not true I already know three interesting things about you. One you can sing and two you can cook"

The boy seemed to think for a moment before asking his question "And the third thing?"

 _'You're sexy'_ He wanted to say but held back and said "Well...you'll just have to find out" instead

He grabbed him and pulled him off the bike to his feet "Well come on then we've got a party to go to"

"WHAT!? NO! NO! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR PARTY" He yelled in a panic

"Ohhh come on now you promised you would not scream or yell" Ragnar said as he gripped the boys waist a little tighter but no so tight it would hurt.

"Please just let me go, I'll just walk back to town and I won't tell anyone I swear please" He begged so Ragnar decided to scare him into submission

"Calm down or I'll gag you again" The stopped immediately and Ragnar was pleased his tactic had worked. "Now come quietly so we can go enjoy the party" The boy relaxed and Ragnar took it as a sign of compliance and tried to lead him towards the hill, when suddenly he tried make a run for it. He grabbed him quickly and threw him over his shoulders again.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" he yelled and kicked at any part of Ragnar he could

Ragnar gripped his legs and taunted him "OH! Naughty, naughty little priest using that type of language" This of course caused the boy to kick out further "I'm not a priest, let me go, let me go" and so Ragnar did the only thing he could do he spanked the boys butt.

*SMACK* "Ouch! Don't do that!" *SMACK* "I'll stop doing it when you start behaving" *SMACK*The boy quickly got the message and stopped all movement. _'A pity'_ Ragnar smirked "Right lets go then" Ragnar began to make his way to the sandy hill before the boy stopped him again.

"Wait, wait let me walk" He said

"No I don't trust you" Ragnar said playfully

"Don't take me down there like this"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Please I'd rather walk than go looking like this"

Ragnar shrugged the boy off his shoulder and put him back onto his feet "This is the last time I trust you not to run away, if you try again you'll go over my knee get spanked and then I will carry you everywhere. Understand?" He said in a harsh voice

"Yes" He said solemnly

"Good let's go...You know I've just realised I've not even asked you your name" Ragnar gave the boy expected look and waited for his answer

"My name is Athelstan"

Ragnar raised his eyebrow and asked "What kind of name is that?"

"That would be my name and it means Nobel stone"

Ragnar laughed a little bit "It suits you. let's go"

"Aren't you going to untie my hands?"

"No not until I can trust you won't run away"

Ragnar began to lead Athelstan down to the beach and towards the bonfire where Lagertha was waiting for him and he could not wait to show her what treasure he had stolen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan and Ragnar made their way down the sandy bank, Athelstan tried to keep his balance but it was difficult with his hands tied behind his back. He knew they were at the public beach where people often camped. When they reached the bottom Athelstan could see camp fires and hear music. He saw people kissing and dancing, he heard people singing, talking and laughing. Ragnar grabbed his arm and pulled him through the sea of people. Athelstan tried to shy away from all the looks people were giving him but it was impossible to avoid them all.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan towards a camp fire where there were fewer people. Athelstan noticed the masks on the floor and made the connection that some of them were the robbers. There were men and women around the fire, they were talking, drinking beer and eating...Oh! They were eating his cakes. The sound of Ragnar's boots caught one woman's attention.

She turned to them and smiled "Ragnar what took you so long?" She got up and flung herself into his arms. She went to kiss him but noticed he still had his mask on "Why are you still wearing this thing?" She pulled it off, threw it to the floor and kissed Ragnar hungrily. Athelstan looked at Ragnar and saw he had long dirty blonde hair that it was tied up in a braid of some sort half way down his back and the sides of his head were shaved, he couldn't see much of his face but he could see he had a beard and moustache as well.

Athelstan stared at the kissing couple for a moment in disgust only to realise Ragnar was no longer holding or watching him, this was his chance to escape. Athelstan swallowed hard and took a step back keeping a close watch on the kissing couple and praying they would not notice him. He took another step back and another step back and another and another _'This is it I'm going to make it'_ he thought. Athelstan tried to take another step back when he bumped into something solid behind him. He never saw a wall behind him and was confused until he looked behind him. His eyes winded when he saw a mountain of a man with long hair which was kept loose and long beard which was tied up half way down. Athelstan opened and closed his mouth a few tied but nothing would come out and he was too shocked to move, this man could crush him with one hand if he wanted to.

"Ragnar your prisoner is escaping" He spoke picking Athelstan up and tucking him under his arm.

Ragnar stopped kissing the woman and looked towards them. The large man brought Athelstan back to him but kept him under his arm. Athelstan caught a Ragnar's eyes and my lord he had never seen such blue eyes before. Ragnar gave Athelstan a look he could not figure out and spoke "You're so naughty little priest I thought I could trust you"

"Prisoner? Priest? You took someone from the church?" The woman asked

"Yes. Lagertha this is Athelstan. Athelstan this is my wife Lagertha"

His wife? Athelstan got a good look at woman she was tall, had a fierce beauty about her, she had wild blond hair that had many braids and had a motherly softness to her eyes. None of the women Athelstan knew could match this woman.

She looked very unimpressed at the boy under Erik's arm. "Why did you bring him?" she scowled at Ragnar

"He's interesting and I thought everyone would like to thank him for the cakes" Ragnar smiled at her

 _'Cakes that you stole'_ Athelstan thought

She was not convinced she knew Ragnar had another motive. Her eyes went back to the boy her looked like a frightened rabbit, ready to run but would attack if provoked. "Put him down Erik" she said.

He nodded and put Athelstan down. Athelstan was a little bit shaken but able to stand. Lagertha approached Athelstan to get a good look at him. He was smaller than her but not by much, he was thin, had clear blue eyes, short curly brown hair, his face was clean of any facial hair and he looked very...Ohhh so that was Ragnar's hidden motive it was the boys innocence.

"You baked those cakes? They were really nice" she smiled. Lagertha had always had keen eyes but she had only just noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. She scowled at Ragnar again "Why is he tied up?"

Ragnar looked at Athelstan with a smirk "So he wouldn't run away"

"Really Ragnar" She swatted his arm

"What? I wanted you to meet him" Ragnar laughed

Lagertha approached Athelstan and went behind him. "You used your belt?" she noticed and Ragnar just shrugged "I gagged him earlier with a cloth, so what?" Ragnar was only playing of course but she knew that Athelstan did not see it that way. She untied the belt and threw it at Ragnar who caught it.

Athelstan rubbed his wrists that looked a little bit red but would be fine.

"You'll be fine. Come join us priest" She invited him to sit with them

"No thank you I just want to leave" Athelstan protested maybe Lagertha would listen to him

Ragnar walked up to Athelstan "Nonsense you'll have fun" he picked him up bridal style and sat him down on the sand next to him. Ragnar turned around "Erik" he said and Erik got the message. He sat on the other side of Athelstan while Lagertha sat next to Ragnar.

Trapped Athelstan was trapped between the man who had tied him up and kidnapped him and a man who could snap his neck with ease, he could never escape now.

Athelstan looked around him to find all eyes were on him, he shrank back and made himself look smaller. He jumped slightly when Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone this is Athelstan he's the one who made those cakes" he smiled only to furrow his brow and ask "By the way where's mine?"

Leif pulled out a cake and handed it to Ragnar who took it with a child like excitement and took a big bite and moaned they did taste as good as they looked.

"Ragnar" Leif spoke with a very confused look on his face "What happened to your face?" he asked

Everyone around the fire looked as Ragnar touched his face, he had completely forgotten that Athelstan had smacked him in the face with a tray "Oh this" Ragnar cocked his head towards Athelstan and said "He hit me" and took another bite of the cake.

The others gapped in shock and looked at Athelstan in disbelief, who shrank back even more as his face flushed.

"Let me see" Lagertha said. It was cut slightly, bruised and swollen how did she not see it before.

"There's no way he hit you that hard" One of the other men said and there were murmurs of agreement

"Did you really do that?" Another asked Athelstan

Athelstan did not like this one bit if he said the wrong thing Ragnar might not kill him but his friends or his wife might. "I-I-I did not me-mean to" He stuttered quietly.

"So you did hit him? With your fist?" The same man asked still a bit confused

"No with a baking tray" He was still taking quietly but Erik heard him and let out a hard laugh

"He hit you with a baking tray? That's the funniest thing I've heard today" The others joined in his laughter even Lagertha.

"Well it seems you were right" She spoke up as Ragnar finished his cake "His is interesting. The priest has some fight to him"

"Priest? Why the fuck did you bring a priest here? He's not going to try and convert us is he?" The others sneered

"I'm not a priest" Athelstan spoke a little louder than before "I-uh I was just hired by the church to do some cooking, that's all" and he was thankful the church had paid him three days before

"And it was delicious, right everyone?" Ragnar said and the others agreed. Athelstan liked it when people enjoyed his cooking but he would have like it better if they weren't stolen.

"Pass use some beers" Erik said and Leif passed a beer to Lagertha, Ragnar and..."What about him?" He pointed to Athelstan

"I don't-" Athelstan was going to reject the booze but Ragnar took and put it in his hand, finally Leif passed a beer to Erik "Thanks son" He said

Son? So that explained why they looked so alike Athelstan realised.

"Cheers everyone!" Ragnar said and everyone responded "Cheers" and knocked their beer cans together, except for Athelstan who said nothing and didn't move.

Ragnar knocked his can against Athelstan and said "Cheers" With a wink

Athelstan didn't drink beer but feared what would happen if he didn't. So he slowly put his lips on the can and took a small sip...he nearly gagged it tasted terrible but he swallowed it under Ragnar's hot gaze Ragnar smiled as he looked away and began chatting to his friends.

Athelstan was so confused he had been kidnapped, his cakes had been stolen and eaten, he was tied up and gagged, brought to a beach full of strangers and is now drinking beers with them...What on earth was going on? He looked at Erik sitting next to him who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, he quickly looked away and took another sip of beer just to seem like he was enjoying it. Athelstan was not sure what he should do so he decided to wait it out, he was thankful he had his watch on.

Hours went by and soon the sun was just starting to rise and Athelstan was tired and hungry, he only drank half his beer and was finally ready to escape. He looked around and realised that everybody was asleep. Ragnar, Lagertha, Leif, Erik and everyone else was sleeping. He slowly put his beer can in the sand and quietly got up. He kept his eyes out for any movement as he made his way across the beach. He reached the sandy bank and climbed up until he got on the road. He took one last look at the beach and ran. He ran and ran and didn't stop until he got home, when he got home he locked his door and went up stairs. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep hoping he didn't have any nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.  
> I have not beta mistakes are my own.

When Athelstan woke up he squeezed his eyes shut again under the harsh light of the sun, he blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He realised that he had slept surprisingly well he didn't have any nightmares or wake up at the beach to realise his escape plan didn't really happen. He turned over and looked at his clock it was 1:34 in the afternoon, he had never slept in this late before. He sat up and immediately grabbed his stomach he had forgotten about how hungry he was and felt sick. He stumbled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put some bread into the toaster and flicked the switch on the kettle, he really need a cup of hot tea. After a few minutes he sat down, ate his toast and drank his tea. He felt much better until someone knocked heavily on his door.

 _'Oh god have they found me?'_ he thought, he carefully looked out of his front window and breathed a sigh of relief it was just the police... _'THE POLICE!?'_ Athelstan began to panic again as he began to think the worst _'They must think I was involved in the robbery somehow'_ Athelstan was scared to open his door but he knew it would be worse if he didn't answer, so he swallowed hard and steeled his nerves for ever might happen.

His gripped his door handle, unlocked the door and opened it. "Hello?" he said trying to act casual

"Hello Athelstan Cross?" one of the police men asked

"Yes"

"May we come in? We have few questions we would like to ask you"

"Yes, of course" he stepped to the side and let the police in, he shut and locked his door again. He told them to take a seat on the sofa as he sat in his chair.

"Mr. Cross we got a call last night from the church, they were robbed and in the chaos you disappeared, we have several eyewitnesses that say they saw you riding with one of the robbers, is this true?" It was just as Athelstan feared they did think he was involved, what should he do? Tell the truth? Yes he should just tell the truth and then Ragnar and his friends would go to prison and he would never see them again...but what if they didn't go to prison and found out he told on them? They would kill him or worse. Athelstan decided the best course of action was to tell the truth and lie.

"I was kidnapped, my mouth was gagged, my hands were tied behind my back and I was forced to ride on a motor bike with those people"

"You were kidnapped? Mr. Cross are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

 _'Oh now you care about my well being'_ Athelstan scoffed to himself, for some reason he was glad he was lying.

"I'm fine, they were not violent to me and let me go"

"Mr. Cross what did they do and say to you? do you know any names or faces?"

"They took me outside of town and kept asking me if the church had anymore treasures they could take I kept telling them no when they knew I would not tell them anything then let me go and I walked back to town. They all wore masks so I did not see their faces and no names were mentioned" he replied

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No there is nothing else" of course there was a lot more he could say but feared for his life if he said anything else

The police looked a bit sceptical "Mr. Cross did they threaten you at all?"

Athelstan thought about it a realised the only threats Ragnar had made were him being gagged again and getting spanked. "No I was no threat to them"

The police furrowed his eyebrows "Mr. Cross if you need any help or have any more information for us please don't be afraid to call us on this number" he handed Athelstan a card with a phone number on it.

"I think were done here, Thank you for your time Mr. Cross" he shook their hands and let them out.

He couldn't believe he had just lied to the police if they ever found out the truth he would be in big trouble or he could just lie again and say he was too scared to say anything, but if Ragnar and his friends find out he talked to the police they would probable hunt him down somehow. He flopped down on his sofa and rubbed his forehead he felt a headache coming on. He grabbed a cushion and put it under his head and breathed deeply, he decided there and then not to leave his house for a few days.

_Five days later_

Athelstan was running low on food and realised he had to leave his house to do some shopping. He made a list of what he needed. Bread, milk, cheese, ham, chips and a few other bits for the freezer. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and unlocked his door. He was still nervous about opening his door so he looked up and down the street before leaving. He got to the shop with no problems and began to do his shopping, checking off the items on his list. Milk check, cheese check, ham check, chips check, freezer food check. He smiled as he paid for his shopping and left the store, the streets were empty which was normal for a Wednesday after noon most people were at work. When he got home he gave himself a metal victory for a uneventful shopping trip, even if he did keep looking over his shoulder.

He began to unpack and out away his food...wait where was the? He had forgotten the bread. He mentally kicked himself it was the first thing on the list how could he have forgotten it. He could make another trip but that would mean going back outside. He thought about it for a moment and decided to go back out. He was about half way down the street when a familiar voice stopped him.

"So here you are, little mouse"

Athelstan froze in fear, he felt his heart beat rapidly and the blood in his ears began pounding.

"We've been looking for you for days, I take it are hospitality was not good enough for you to stay with us?"

Athelstan was screwed the street he was on was clear of people, traffic and CCTV.

"E-E-Erik" he stuttered

"Ragnar was really disappointed when he woke to find you had run away again" Erik got off his bike and started to walk up to Athelstan "He sent everyone out to search for you and bring you back to him. So get on the bike and come with me"

Athelstan was not sure why but something just snapped in him and he refused to be a victim anymore, yes he would not be intimidated by this man.

"No!" he said forcefully

Erik was a little taken back by Athelstan's outburst "what do you mean no?" He asked

"I mean you need to leave me alone and tell Ragnar to stay away from me I want nothing to do with him or any of you" Athelstan glared at Erik who's eyes widened even further

"Sorry lad but orders are orders I got to take you to Ragnar so you can just tell him yourself when you get there" Erik took another step towards Athelstan

Athelstan clenched his teeth at his statement how dare he treat him like this how dare he "No I'm not going and you can't make me" Athelstan turned around and started to run in the opposite direction.

Erik dashed and grabbed Athelstan arm and Athelstan fought back. He flailed wildly and kicked Erik in his knees. Erik hissed through his teeth as he tried to grab Athelstan's other arm.

"Will you calm down already?" Erik asked

"No let me go" and with one fierce swing of his arm Athelstan punched Erik right in the nose

"OW! You little shit" Erik although he was stunned did not let go of Athelstan. Erik's nose began to bleed. Athelstan was still fighting back so Erik decided to follow Ragnar's instructions. He picked Athelstan up and flung him over his left shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down you-you brute" Athelstan continued to punch and kick at Erik's back and stomach until a sharp sting on his bottom stopped him.

*SMACK* "Ragnar told me that if you began to fight back I was to give you a spanking until you stopped" *SMACK* *SMACK* Erik's hands were larger than Ragnar's and stung more. *SMACK* Athelstan could take no more "Please, please stop" *SMACK* "AH! STOP! PLEASE!"

Erik stopped "Are you going to come with me then?" He asked

Athelstan wanted to say no but he knew he couldn't do anything in his current situation "Yes, I'll go with you"

"Good" Erik smiled at his victory but resumed the spanking *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Stop! I just said I'd go with you, why are you still hitting me?" Athelstan asked confused

"Those extra smacks were for my bloody nose" he said. Erik turned to his bike and put Athelstan in front of him. When Athelstan was put on the bike his backside stung like crazy and he winced. Erik sat behind him and started up his engine "Hold on to the bars lad" Erik told him and he did. Erik revved up his engine and took off.

Athelstan was not sure where they were going but he hoped they would not be going too far from town. When they had reached their destination Erik stopped the bike and got himself and Athelstan off.

"Well here we are" Erik said

Athelstan looked at the house and thought _'What a beautiful house'_ it was bigger than his house, had a beautiful garden, a garage and from the looks of it many rooms.

"Let's go lad" Erik pushed him forward

As they got closer to the front door Athelstan could hear music, laughter and splashing...splashing? there must be a pool in the back garden as well. Erik opened the front door and invited him in. Athelstan was nervous when he entered and his nerves burned when he heard the door being locked. "Through here lad" Erik guided Athelstan through two empty but beautiful rooms. When they entered the third room it was clear it was a kitchen and standing in the middle of it was Ragnar with the other people from the beach.

"Ragnar I found your mouse" Erik said pushing Athelstan into the kitchen

Ragnar turned to face them "Ah! There you are little mouse, I thought you said you wouldn't run away? I was really sad when I saw you were gone, I really wanted to ask you something"

Nothing good could come from this and Athelstan's face paled.

"Oh my god! What happened to your nose dad!" Leif asked

Erik pointed to Athelstan and said "He hit me"

Everyone stared at Athelstan the same way they did at the beach

"With what? Another baking tray he carries around in his back pocket?" Leif added

"No with his fist" Erik walked to the sink "And he called me a brute" he began to clean up the blood

"You must have a death wish Athelstan. First you hit Ragnar with a tray and now you've hit Erik with your fist and called him a name. Most people would never dream of doing anything like that. You're either very brave or foolish, which is it?" Lagertha asked playfully

Athelstan paled further he did not have a death wish he was just defending himself from kidnappers. He did notice the cut on Ragnar's cheek was still there but it looked a lot better than before.

"Oh I've just remembered" Erik said after he dried his face "The mouse wanted to tell you something. Something about staying away from him" Erik grinned at Athelstan's pale face, it was his revenge for the bloody nose.

"What does he mean little mouse?" Ragnar asked with his eyebrow cocked

Athelstan opened his mouth but no words came out _'run'_ He thought _'run away quickly'_ he turned around and bumped into someone. It was Leif, Erik's son standing behind him. _'When did he get there?'_ Athelstan never heard or saw him move.

"There's nowhere to run this time little mouse. Now what did you want to tell me?" Ragnar smirked

Athelstan faced Ragnar and clenched his fist "Nothing, what do you want with me?" He jumped when Leif put his hands on both of Athelstan's shoulders

"Well mouse me and my friends really enjoyed your cakes" There were nods of agreement "And today is my daughter's birthday" he walked up to Athelstan and opened his arms. Leif let go of Athelstan as Ragnar put both of his hands on his shoulders "And I want you to bake some cakes for her. The same kind we had at the beach. I got you everything you will need and I will pay you of course. So what do you say?" Ragnar hoped he would say yes

 _'He has a daughter?'_ This surprised Athelstan and so did Ragnar's proposal. He wanted to say no and leave, he didn't want people to know he was involved with these criminals. That's it he was just going to have to be firm and say no once and for all.

"I'm sor-" Athelstan was cut off by the sound of a girl's voice

"Dad, dad are the cakes done yet?" a girl burst into the room with a bright smile on her face. She was about eleven or twelve, had long dark blonde hair and...she was Lagertha and Ragnar's daughter. It wasn't that hard to see the resemblance once you looked.

"Ah! Gyda this is Athelstan" Ragnar said pointing in his direction "Athelstan this is my daughter Gyda"

The girl looked in Athelstan's direction and studied him for a second before asking him a question "You're the one my dad says makes cakes, are you going to make some for my birthday?" she smile with happiness in her eyes.

 _'Oh dear god no'_ Athelstan was not sure he could say no now

"I just asked him if he would bake you some and he was just about to give me his answer, Right Athelstan?"

Athelstan looked at Ragnar and then the girl again ' _Well shit.'_ he thought and gave his answer "Yes, yes I'm going to make you some cakes"

Gyda beamed at his answer and wrapped her arms around his waist "Yeah! Thank you, thank you, I'm going to go tell Bjorn" and with that she ran

"You've just made her day" Lagertha smiled "How about we all leave you to it then"

Everybody got the message and began to leave the kitchen until it was just Athelstan and Ragnar. Athelstan fiddled with his hands nervously until Ragnar spoke.

"Let me show you where everything is" He showed him around the kitchen and wow he really did get everything he needed to make cakes. "So I'm going to join the others, when you are done come into the back garden with them and then you and stay for the party" he was about to leave when suddenly turned around and grabbed Athelstan by the wrist "Oh and don't try to run away or else..." he quickly gave Athelstan's ass a quick smack "I'll bend you over in front of everyone, understand?" Athelstan nodded quickly and then Ragnar left the kitchen.

Athelstan stood alone in the kitchen dumbfounded, his arse stung a bit and he was unsure of what he should do next. He looked around the kitchen and with everyone gone he could see just how big and fancy it was. He stood still and thought about his situation ' _I'm stuck in a strangers kitchen and I just agreed to make cakes for his daughter's birthday. I can't leave because Ragnar just threatened to bend me over and spank me in front of everybody and I know he will do it, what should I do?"_ Athelstan sighed and decided he had better make those cakes before anyone comes to check on him.

He grabbed everything he needed and began to bake. The equipment in Ragnar's kitchen were much better than the one's he uses in the church and soon began to make batch after batch. He was not sure how much he should make so he decided that forty would be enough. When he was done he placed them on a baking tray and left the kitchen. He went outside and heard music and a lot of people taking, he was suppose to take them into the back garden but he was getting nervous, he was never very good with large crowds. He took two steps and thought it would be better to take the cakes back to the kitchen and then leave. Ragnar could not be angry at him for that he had done what he asked him to. He was about to go back into the kitchen when Lagertha appeared.

"Athelstan are you done?" she asked she looked confused when she saw the cakes "Is that all you've done? You're going to need a lot more than that" She laughed

"How much more?" Athelstan frowned

"A lot more. Why don't I take these and you go back to the kitchen to make them, I'll come in a bit later to see how you're doing" She took the tray and walked away

Athelstan wanted to run while he had the chance but the thought of being spanked in front of everyone by Ragnar took him back to the kitchen. He began to make tray after tray full of cakes each time Lagertha took one she told him to make another. Athelstan realised that he was going to be there awhile.

As the hours went on the amount of cakes kept adding up, Athelstan was tired when finally Lagertha told him he had baked enough. When he looked at the clock he groaned when he saw it was 12:15 at night he had been baking for hours. He groaned again when he realised he needed to clean up. When all the dishes, counters, plates, trays and cooking equipment had been cleaned he sat down at the kitchen table and used his arms like a pillow for his head. He was fast asleep in a few minutes.

Meanwhile Lagertha and Ragnar put their children to bed and went to thank and pay Athelstan for his hard work. When they got into the kitchen they looked at each other and smile at the sight of Athelstan asleep at their table. It seemed cruel to wake him so Ragnar made the suggestion that they should let him sleep in the spare room Lagertha quickly agreed. Ragnar gently scooped Athelstan up who was as light as a feather, he got half way into the living room when Athelstan woke up.

"What? What are you doing? Put me down" He panicked as Ragnar nearly dropped him

"We didn't have the heart to wake you, you've worked hard all day, we were coming to thank you and give you your payment only to find you asleep. Ragnar was going to carry you to the spare bedroom to sleep" Lagertha told him she was still amused at Athelstan's expression

"No, that's alright really, I just want to go home"

"I'll get the bike ready then" Ragnar offered

"No, no thank you I'll walk"

"It's past midnight and do you even know your way home?" Ragnar said

 _'Damn it'_ Athelstan knew Ragnar was right he didn't remember the way home but he really didn't want to ride Ragnar's motor bike again.

"I'll get the car instead" Lagertha said grabbing the keys off the hook

"If you really don't mind driving me home"

"I don't mind let's go"

"OH! Wait don't forget this" Ragnar said he gave Athelstan a wad of cash "This is your payment, there's £500 there you've earned it"

£500! Athelstan was shocked he had never been given this much money before, and he knew he could not accept it, it was probably the money stolen from the church and he wanted nothing to do with anything Ragnar gave him.

"I can't take this" He said as he tried to hand it back but Ragnar stopped him

"Of course you can you've worked hard today and this is your reward" Athelstan knew he wouldn't win the argument so he got an idea, he put the money in his pocket and thanked Ragnar. Athelstan and Lagertha got into the car and Athelstan told her the address and soon they were off. Athelstan put his plan into action while Lagertha was focused on the road Athelstan slipped the money out of his pocket and put it on the car floor, where they would find it later.

"Is this it?" she asked

Athelstan looked out the window and saw his house "Yes thank you Lagertha" he got out the car and closed the door. He walked down his path as Lagertha drove off. Athelstan changed into his pyjama's and went straight to bed. Athelstan was in bed a few minutes when his eyes shot open and he realised he had made a big mistake. He told Lagertha where he lived, she knows where he lives, she would tell Ragnar, Ragnar would know where he live and if Ragnar knew where he lived everybody would know where he lived.

"He knows where I live!" He said as he shot up out of bed and looked out of his window to see if anyone was out there thankfully the streets were empty. He crawled back to bed and pulled the covers over his head hoping that the next day would not bring him any trouble.    


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

*KNOCK, KNCOK*

Athelstan scrunched his face and pulled his quilt over his head, he really didn't want to get up.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

But whoever was knocking at the door sounded like they weren't going away anytime soon. He groaned as he sat up.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Alright, alright I'm coming" He knew they couldn't hear him but he was still tired and grouchy. He was half way dressed when he realised he wasn't expecting anyone today _'It's Ragnar'_. He quickly finished getting dressed and slowly peered out the window. No it wasn't Ragnar, it was much worse. He didn't want to open his door but he knew the person could just pick the lock and invite himself in like he had done in the past. He swallowed his fear and reluctantly went down stairs. He picked up his keys and opened his door.

The person on the other side smiled like a Cheshire cat and said "Hello little brother, how are we today" and walked in the house. Athelstan sighed as he shut the door but he didn't lock it just in case he needed a quick getaway.

He walked into the living room to find his brother all ready making himself at home _'Typical'_ he thought. He sat down on his chair "Hello Victor, I'm fine. how are you?" Athelstan asked although he would have rather said 'Get lost' but he remained calm

"Absolutely fantastic little brother of mine"

Victor was being nice too nice that could only mean he wanted something and Athelstan knew what that something was. "What are you doing here Victor?" he asked although he already knew the answer

"Well I'm here to make you an offer" he grinning further

 _'Oh god here we go'_ Athelstan knew this was coming and he was going to hate every moment of it

"I wanted to let you know that someone very special is very interested in buying this house. Can you guess who it is?" he leaned forward in excitement

"No I don't know but I know you're going to tell me anyway" Athelstan had a head ache all ready

"Philip parker the number one singer in America, can you believe it?"

"No not really"

"Well you had better believe it, he wants to pay ten times the amount the house is worth and he wants to move in ASAP. So what do you think?" Victor finally took a breath after his explanation

"I think you need to leave" Athelstan may have sounded board but inside he was fuming

"Wha? But Athelstan think of all the money we will get, think of how happy we'll make Philip" He pouted which didn't really look good on him

"Don't you mean think of how much money you will get and how happy it will make you? I'm not interested, now please leave and tell Philip he'll have to look elsewhere for a house"

Victor scowled and slammed his fist down on the table "What did you say!? Athelstan you're so selfish. Just sell this god damn house and be happy" he shouted

"Be happy? Happy about what? Sell our family home? Victor I don't want to leave If I did I would have nowhere else to go"

"You can come live with me, I've offered plenty of times"

"Yes you have and each time I have said I would rather live on the street than with you"

Victor growled "Fine then if you won't do it I'll just, just have to find the deed to this place instead and sell it myself"

"Victor you've already tried that and failed and you know I've hidden the deed anyway. Now please leave. Or do I have to get the carving knife again"

Victor flinched at Athelstan's threat and decided he should leave "Alright fine but I will be back some other time maybe when you're more agreeable"

Athelstan opened the door for him and closed it again locking it this time. He watched his brother get into his car and drive away. He sat on his couch and began to cry. After about half an hour he went into the kitchen to clean his tear stained face and tried to forget about what had just happened.

In the end he decided to do some cooking. Cooking had always calmed him down it was sort of therapeutic for him. After looking through his cupboards he decided to make spaghetti bolognese its not what he would usually have for breakfast but he was really hungry. After cooking and eating his meal he cleaned up and sat back down on the sofa. He was about to turn on the T.V when he interrupted by someone knocking on the door _'Oh no he's back'_ his brother was always very persistent. He took a deep breath in and then sighed as he opened the door.

"Hello little mouse"

Athelstan jumped slightly when he was greeted not by his brother but Ragnar instead, he didn't know which was worse. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you this" he said as he pulled out the money he had left in the car. He grabbed Athelstan hand and put the money in it "I think it fell out of your pocket, we found it in the backseat of the car when we took the children to school this morning" he smiled

Athelstan looked at the money (possible stolen money) and his anger seemed to flare. _'Why? Why are all these things happening to me? I want it to stop'_ he though and made the decision to tell Ragnar to go away once and for all.

He grabbed Ragnar's hand and gave back the money "I don't want it, it's probably the money you stole from the church and I will not be an accomplice to your crimes" he glared up at Ragnar and noticed his shocked expression _'Good'_ he thought he was getting through to him.

"This money is not stolen" he said

Athelstan snorted "How can I be sure? Ragnar you need to leave me alone"

"What!? Why? I like you as dose my wife and daughter"

"Well I..." What Athelstan was going to say next pained him "I don't like you or them. I just want you to leave me alone. It would be better if we both just forgot about these encounters and got on with our lives like we never met" there was a sharp pain in Athelstan's chest that he wished would disappear.

"Mouse I..." whatever Ragnar was going to say was cut off by Athelstan

"No! Please just leave me alone" and with that Athelstan shut and locked his door. Athelstan whimpered before sliding down his door and starting to cry again _'Why was that so difficult?'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\    

Ragnar was shocked at Athelstan's outburst, he scrunched his fist in and anger and was about to walk away when he heard Athelstan sobbing quietly. He leaned in closer and put his ear to the door. Athelstan was crying, Ragnar didn't understand if Athelstan wanted him gone why was he crying? Ragnar decided it was best he left...for now and have a word with his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Authors note: The pets Athelstan owns are real creatures, the Marimo are real pets, but I'm not sure if people can own the moth's so I made it up that people could own them, I just wanted Athelstan to have some cool pets. I also made up the prices that they sold for.

It had been two days since Victor had visited him and two days since he had told Ragnar to leave him alone. Athelstan was still depressed about what happened that day but his life couldn't stop because of a bad day, so today he had decided to clean out his pets homes. Athelstan's pets were his second source of income his first being the cake and sweets he made. The pets he bred were considered exotic and highly valuable. The pets he owned were Marimo (moss ball's), Poodle moth's and Attacus Attas moth's and each could sell for £10-£300 each. He had being breeding and selling his pets for years but looking after them took time and effort he also needing a licence to own and sell them, he also couldn't sell them to any one that didn't have a licence, the knowledge on how to look after them or the facilities to house them.

Athelstan had spent three hours cleaning and re-organising his pets so when he flopped down on his sofa he closed his eyes and got ready to take a well deserved nap.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

When Athelstan heard someone knocking at his front door his eyes shot open and he bolted to his front window and carefully peered outside _'Oh no'_ he thought as he saw two familiar figures standing outside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Two days earlier..._

When Ragnar had gotten home he told his wife everything that had happened and as usual she had the answer.

"You scare him husband"

"What? He's not scared of me" he scoffed

"Yes he is. Ragnar what you did to him may have been fun and games to you but it was very traumatizing to him"

"But you played along at the beach"

"Yes, but I was a little bit drunk"

"Then why did he agree to make cakes for us"

"Because he was afraid of what you would do to him, remember you threatened to spank him in front of everyone. Also I don't think he was going to say no Gyda's face"

"But I like him, his cakes are nice and you should hear him sing and-and he so-so..."

"Sweet and innocent? I know Ragnar but maybe you should leave him be"

"What? But I...I do like him and I know you do as well"

"I would have liked to have known him more, yes but he has made his choice and I think I will go apologize"

Ragnar had run out of will power he finally had to accept that he had to let Athelstan go. He nodded his head and told his wife to wait a few days then she should go, he also suggested that she take Gyda so she could also say goodbye. Lagertha agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan swallowed hard as he gripped his front door handle, he was very hesitant to open the door, for all he knew Lagertha was probably here to punch his lights out for how he had spoken to her husband. He wondered if it was possible for him to pretend he was not home but Lagertha quickly ruined the illusion.

"I know you're there Athelstan I can hear you breathing"

 _'Damn it'_ Athelstan thought. He sighed as he grabbed his keys and opened the door "Hello Lagertha. hello Gyda" he said even if Lagertha was here to hurt him he didn't want to be rude and make matters worse.

"Hi Athelstan!" Gyda beamed

"Hi, may we come in? We need to talk" Lagertha said

Athelstan swallowed hard as he nodded his head and invited them inside. He told them to take a seat on the sofa while he went into the kitchen make them some drinks.

While Athelstan was in the kitchen Lagertha decided to have a look around his home. Athelstan's house was basic but beautiful. He had a computer on a desk, a book shelf full of books, there were various awards on a shelf they seemed to be thanks for voluntary work and there were pictures hanging on the wall. She studied the pictures and saw there were of Athelstan in various different places with other people priests from the church mostly. But there was one picture in particular that caught Lagertha's eye. It was a picture of Athelstan (when he was younger) who was surrounded by an older looking man and woman with six other children, three boys and three girls _'His family?'_ she thought.

"Mom! Mom! Look butterflies!"

Lagertha turned around to see Gyda standing by some tanks pointing to the creatures inside. She walked up to the tanks and looked inside, there were indeed butterflies.

"Look at this one it's so cute and fluffy" Gyda said as she bounced up and down on her heels "And look at this one it's so big"

Lagertha had never seen anything like them before they were very beautiful, Athelstan had good tastes in pets.

"Here are you drinks ladies"

Lagertha and Gyda were so engrossed in looking at the butterflies they never noticed Athelstan walk back into the living room carrying a tray with their drinks.

"Thank you Athelstan" Lagertha said as she sat back down on the sofa

"I love your butterflies" Gyda smiled

"Oh thank you but they are not butterflies, their moths"

Gyda scrunched her eyebrows "Moths?" she asked

"Yes. The fluffy white one is a poodle moth and the other one is a Attacus Attas moth"

"Are they your pets?" Lagertha asked

"Oh no those ones have been sold, their new owners should pick them up in a few days" he replied

"You sell them?" Gyda asked

"Yes I breed them, raise them and then I sell them" he replied

"Mom can we get one please?" Gyda begged

Before Lagertha could reply Athelstan answered her question "I'm sorry but you can't. I can only sell them to people who have a licence to own them and have the knowledge on how to look after them"

Gyda's face fell and Athelstan felt his heart clench sadness didn't look good on her.

"If-if you want a pet you could get a Marimo they are much easier to look after" Athelstan suggested

Gyda looked at him in confusion "What's a Marimo?"

"Marimo are known as fairies of the lake"

"Fairies! Where?" she smiled again

"They're in the tank over there" Athelstan pointed to a tank in the corner of the room and Gyda rushed over to look inside

She looked for a moment and realised the she couldn't see anything but green balls floating around "Where are the fairies?"

"There right there"

"Where? Are there fish in here?"

Athelstan walked over to the tank and pointed to one of the green balls in the tank "These are the Marimo"

Gyda scrunched up her face "Ew, what are they?"

"They are called moss balls, but there really balls of algae. They are very easy to care for you just have to clean out their bowl every two weeks or so"

"They look gross"

"They're not gross their cute. Want to hold one?"

Gyda shook her head and went back to looking at the moths. Athelstan was a little bit disappointed that Gyda didn't like the Marimo but he couldn't please everybody, so he went back and sat in his chair.

"They're very unusual, but nice" Lagertha said

Athelstan smiled at her and asked "What do you need to talk about?"

"About what you had said to Ragnar" she said bluntly

 _'Shit'_ he knew this was coming "Look I'm sorry but I-I just can't be seen with him"

Lagertha looked at him a little darkly "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to insult him or you it's just that...well I, I have a good reputation around the community and if people think I am involved with someone like him then I might lose what I have gained over the years"

Lagertha glared further "Someone like him? What is that suppose to mean?"

 _'Oh shit'_ Athelstan knew he had probable struck a nerve but he knew he had to do this. So he took a deep breath and braced himself "Look Lagertha I'm going to very striate forward with you about this. Ragnar robbed a church a holy place where people come to seek peace and when he found me I was absolutely terrified when he grabbed me, bent me over the table and tied me up I thought he was going to rape me but instead he kidnaps me from the church, spanks me when I tried to run away and takes me to a beach full of strangers who glared daggers at me I thought I was going to be killed. And when I got away he sends his friends to kidnap me off the streets and bring me to his house where he wanted me to make cakes for everyone and if I didn't he would have spanked me in front of everyone there. And now he knows where I live and is coming to my house like we are old friends. Lagertha I'm sorry but your husband is a very confusing man and I just can't figure him out and I think it's best if we just didn't see each other again" when he finished he looked in Lagertha's eyes which had no emotion or gave away any hint that she was angry.

"I agree that Ragnar can be confusing but he likes you and is trying to be your friend Athelstan" Lagertha said amused

 _'He likes me?'_ "He doesn't even know me" he replied

"True. But he wants to know you, as do I"

Athelstan balled his fists slightly "Lagertha I can't be friends with him"

"Why?"

"The police came to my house because they thought I was involved with the robbery at the church, what are people going to think when they hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me. Most of the people I know are like family to me I can't risk losing them, if I did I would have no one" he said solemnly

This sent alarm bells ringing for Lagertha, if what he said was true then where was his real family? She made the decision right there to leave this conversation for now.

"Fine. I will tell Ragnar about your decision and ask him leave you alone"

Athelstan was shocked, she wasn't angry or upset in fact she seemed completely fine with this situation.

"Thank you for understanding" he smiled, thankful that all of this was going to be over

She smiled before turning to her daughter "Gyda come on were leaving"

Gyda looked at her mom in disappointment "Awww alright, good bye Athelstan"

"Good bye Gyda, Lagertha" he said as he led them to the front door and waved to them as they got in the car and left.

Athelstan sat back down on his sofa and looked at the untouched drinks, he had lived alone for a very long time but for some reason after they had left his house felt suddenly empty. As the tears began to roll down his cheeks, he laid down on the sofa and let himself cry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Lagertha got home she told Ragnar everything that happened, while Gyda told him about the pets. When she told him about her suspicions about Athelstan's family he got an uneasy feeling as well.

"What do you think happened to them?" he asked

"I don't know but I intend to find out" she replied as got onto the computer and typed in Athelstan's name in the search bar and what came up shocked her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.

A week had gone by since Lagertha had visited Athelstan and he had told her that they should never see each other again. Athelstan was depressed about at first but he had to get to with his life. Today he went to the church to offer his help in the kitchens he was afraid to back at first but once he started his work he felt like he was home again.

"Athelstan?" a voice said

The sudden voice made Athelstan jump slightly as he looked towards the door he saw father Cuthbert standing there "Hello father can I help you?"

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Of course" Athelstan took off his apron and followed father Cuthbert out the room

"Athelstan no doubt you remember that horrible raid that happened all those weeks ago"

"Yes I do" how could he forget

"Well the police came to us after the incident and gave us a report and I'm afraid I owe you an apology"

Athelstan looked at father Cuthbert in confusion "For what?"

"When you had disappeared with that group of robbers I thought that you were somehow involved in the robbery. But when the police came and told us that you had been kidnapped...well I'm sorry that I ever doubted you" Father Cuthbert placed his hands on Athelstan's shoulders in a reassuring manner.    

He knew it...Athelstan knew it, no good did come from seeing that man his good reputation was ruined, tarnished. But it looked like there was a ray of hope, father Cuthbert was saying he was sorry so maybe there was a way to gain his good reputation back "Thank you but there is no need for you to apologise I know how the situation must have looked"

"Oh Athelstan you must have so scared being held hostage by those men. The police told us that they left you in a field after threatening you"

"They didn't really threaten me they just asked me if there was anything else they could take from the church. When I said there was nothing else they let me go"

"But you didn't tell the police the names or identities of the attackers"

"They wore masks I did not see their faces and no name were mentioned. That was what I told them" Athelstan was really glad he lied to the police, because it seemed like the police were making up a different story.

"I see I was not told that"

Bingo he knew it "Well now you know. Father Cuthbert I had no involvement in this"

"I know Athelstan but...some of the others seemed to think you were"

Oh no how could this get any worse? "And who are these others?"

"Some of the other ministers, a few of the visitors that were robbed and a some of the regulars that come here. News about the church robbery spread fast and when people heard about your disappearance I'm afraid rumours began to spread about your involvement"

Athelstan looked down at his feet dumbfounded. How could this have happened to him? How was he going to recover from this? So many people would think him a criminal so quickly, was he that disliked?

"I'm sorry Athelstan there was nothing I could do to stop these rumours from spreading"

Athelstan could see where this was going so he asked the ultimate question "You don't want me to come here anymore?"

"That is not true Athelstan"

Athelstan's head shot up to look at father Cuthbert "But it's what other people want"

"Some do think that you should not come here, but you should not listen to them Everybody is welcome in the lords house"

Athelstan nodded his head shakily "I think I'll go work in the gardens"

Father Cuthbert nodded at Athelstan before walking away. Athelstan wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and went into the gardens, maybe the fresh air would do him some good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lagertha had been driving around town for hours her mind was still plagued with what she had read about Athelstan online. She wished she could help him but he didn't want to be seen with her family anymore, so she stayed away. It was much more difficult to convince Ragnar to stay away from him. Ragnar wanted to march out of the house, find Athelstan and envelope him in a bone crushing hug.

Lagertha sighed as she turned the corner, she looked out the window to see the church the one Ragnar had robbed and wondered if Athelstan was there. She slowed down and looked at the church and to her surprise she spotted the familiar brown curls of Athelstan.

She parked the car, got out and approached Athelstan. She knew he didn't want to see her anymore but the church was open to anyone so there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Hello Athelstan" she said softly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan turned his head to see Lagertha standing behind him "Lagertha what are you doing here?"

"Looking for guidance. How about you?"

"Gardening It clears my head"

"Mine too" Lagertha folded her knee length skirt under her legs as she kneeled down next to him "These are beautiful" she said as she smelled the roses

"Thanks you I planted some of them myself" he replied keeping his eyes firmly on the flowers

"You did a good job" she smiled

Athelstan continued to remove the dead leaves from the flowers with Lagertha's help for about twenty minutes until he decided to ask her the question that he had been think about for the past week, even if he did fear the answer "Lagertha is Ragnar angry with me?"

"No. None of us are. Gyda is sad that she won't see you anymore but no one is angry with you"

"Really? I thought that...well..." Athelstan didn't know what to tell her, he had thought about Ragnar being angry at him and hunting him down but he couldn't really tell her that, could he?

"You thought he would be angry, he does seem the type doesn't he. But don't worry once I explained the situation to him he understood. You have nothing to worry about"

"I see. Thank you for clearing things up with him. He can't just kidnap someone and expect them to be his friends afterwards"

"Well I don't see why not, it's worked before"

Athelstan looked at her and furrowed his eye brows in confusion "Really? With who?"

"Me. It's how we met. I was dancing at a local club he tried talking to me but I ignored him. So he threw me over his shoulders, took me out of the club, to a quiet car park and started to talk to me there"

"You were not afraid?"

"Yes at first and I was ready to stab him with my pocket knife but when I looked in his eyes I realised that he would not hurt me and there were sparks between us. We've been together ever since"  

Athelstan had heard about love at first sight but he always thought that is was supposed to happen in a more romantic way.

"I take it then you didn't stab him?"

"I did. I stabbed him in the stomach with my house key. It didn't hurt him to much but it left a nice bruise. He always said it was like a first kiss" she laughed

Athelstan laughed along with her, he remembered reading romance novels before, but none had been as entertaining as her story. He guessed people could fall in love in many different ways. And maybe one day it would happen to him, he hoped.

After a while he and Lagertha he finished cleaning up the flower bed and Athelstan invited her back inside for a drink of tea, which she accepted with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lagertha was watching Athelstan prepare the cups of tea and she wondered how he kept going. He had to be lonely, he just he to be, but she couldn't ask him something so personal.

"How many sugars do you have and do you take milk?" he asked

"Three please and yes I take milk"

"You have your tea the same way I do" he said

"Really? Well then we have something in common" she smiled

Athelstan placed the tea in front of her and sat down. She took a small sip of her tea and placed it back on to the saucer. There was an awkward silence between the two , as neither of them knew what to say. Minutes ticked by until Lagertha tried to make small talk.

"Athelstan I was wondering what do you do for a living?"

"I volunteer here, sometimes they will pay me to cook for them and I sell my pets that you saw last week"

"I see. You know Gyda still wants one of those moths, the white one"

"I'm sorry but I can't sell any to you unless you know how to look after them"

"It's alright. But if we did know how to take care of them you would let us have one?"

"Yes I would"

"You're not like most of the people I know Athelstan. You're so quiet and timid"

"I've always been like this"

 _'Always? I wonder'_ Lagertha wondered what he was like as a child

"You're not like most of the women I know"

"I didn't think you would know any women. You seem too shy to approach any"

Athelstan giggled slightly at her comment "That is true but I do know some from the church community"

"If there from the church community then I would not be like them. How do you see me Athelstan?"

"You are nice but you're also fierce. I have no doubt you would protect what is yours"

"As long as I think it's worth protecting then yes I will" she smirked

When the tea was finished Athelstan and Lagertha said their goodbyes. She got into her car and drove away from the church and headed home. Athelstan decided to leave the church early and went home himself unaware that someone was watching him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next day Athelstan told father Cuthbert he couldn't come to the church because he needed to go shopping. It was only half true. He didn't really need that much shopping, he just didn't feel like going to the church today.

Athelstan was browsing though the shop seeing if there was anything in particular that caught his eye, nothing really seemed to stand out. But he needed to do something with his morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was eyeing a can of soup like it was going to come to life and bite him. He sighed and placed it back on the shelf. He missed the priest. He was slightly jealous of his wife because she had met him yesterday. She told him they worked in the garden, had tea and talked. He asked if she had talked to him about what she had found out. She said no she didn't want bring it up and neither should he.

"Dad, dad can I get this?" Bjorn asked holding up a toy

"No, put it back"

Bjorn scowled and went to put it back, he knew not to argue with his father.

Gyda was running down the toy isle trying to find a toy she liked. She knew how she could get her father to buy her one. She found a pink mermaid doll with sparkles she picked it up and was going to ask if she could have it when she caught the familiar sight of Athelstan. She smiled, dropped the toy and ran to get her father.

Ragnar didn't hate shopping per say he just hated it when it took so long. He saw Gyda running towards him smiling like mad. What toy did she want now? He smirked.

"Dad! Athelstan is here" she said

Ragnar was surprised and wondered if she had been mistaken "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I saw him" she replied

"Show me" Ragnar let her grab his hand and pulled him to where she had seen Athelstan.

She took him down the toy isle and but didn't see Athelstan. He had moved somewhere else no doubt. Ragnar started to look up and down isle after isle until finally he found him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan was trying and failing to reach a loaf of bread. Curse his height, curse these tall shelves and curse the fact that there were no shop staff to help him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the bread and brought it off the shelf. Athelstan looked to his left and saw Ragnar offering the bread to him.

Athelstan opened and closed his mouth a few times before gingerly taking the bread off Ragnar.

"Thank you" he said politely

Ragnar smiled and said "They should make these shelves smaller"

Athelstan realised he was trying to make small talk so he decided to be polite "Yeah, I wish they would. So are you here alone?"

"No its family shopping day"

"I see. Having fun?"

"I am now. What about you, are you here with anybody?"

"No It's just me. I don't really need much. Just browsing mostly"

Ragnar looked at him with pity before asking "Do you want to join us if your just browsing? Gyda would like to see you again" he really wanted Athelstan to take up his offer.

Athelstan bit his lip as he thought about what he should do. He wanted to say yes but his reputation was already in ruins because of this man. He had to say no to save what little good reputation he had left.

"I'm sorry but I can't" his voice was low and regretful

Ragnar was saddened by this but like Lagertha had told him he had to understand that Athelstan's life was different from theirs.

"Athelstan!" Gyda yelled

Athelstan turned around and Ragnar looked over his shoulder to see Lagertha, Gyda and Bjorn heading their way.

 _'Oh god'_ Athelstan thought. He was hoping to get away but it looked like that was going to be impossible now.

Gyda came running up to them and she wrapped herself around Athelstan's waist "It's great to see you again" she said

Athelstan felt slightly touched that she had missed him "It's nice to see you too" he replied

"Athelstan what a surprise" Lagertha said

"Hello Lagertha. This is quite the surprise. I didn't know you shopped here" Athelstan said

"We don't usually come here. We were going on a picnic and we accidentally left a few things back at home. So we came here to replace them" she explained

"I see. Where were you going?"

"To the beach" she replied

 _'The beach?'_ It was probably the same beach where he was taken to when he was kidnapped "That sounds nice" he smiled

"Who is this?" Bjorn asked

"This is Athelstan. He made the cakes we had at Gyda's birthday" Lagertha said

Bjorn seemed unimpressed by him.

Ragnar was looking back and forth between his family and Athelstan and got a wicked idea "Why don't you join us Athelstan?"

"W-what?" Athelstan stuttered

"You said a picnic at the beach sounds nice, so why don't you come with us?" he smirked

"Yeah come with us! He can come with us right?" Gyda asked her mother bouncing on her heels.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Athelstan knew what Ragnar was doing. He wouldn't be able to say to no to Gyda and Ragnar knew it. He need to leave now.

"I'm sorry but I have things to do" Athelstan told them

"No you don't. You told me you were just browsing. So come and spend the day with us. Have some fun" Ragnar said

"Ragnar" Lagertha sighed

"Athelstan are you coming with us?" Gyda asked

And there it was. It was the birthday party all over again. He looked to Lagertha with pleading eyes hoping she would help him.

Lagertha noticed Athelstan's distress and understood his dilemma. Not many people could say no to Gyda. However she did want Athelstan to join them.

"Maybe you should come with us Athelstan" she smiled "We are planning a lot of fun, you'd enjoy it"

 _'Traitor'_ Athelstan thought. She was doing this on purpose.

"Um...well" he stuttered. Oh god what should he do?

"Well then it's settled" Ragnar said and wrapped his arm around Athelstan's shoulders "The cars out back. We'll finish shopping and then head out to the beach"

Gyda shouted yeah and jumped around excitedly. Bjorn didn't seem to care. And Lagertha smirked.

Athelstan didn't even say yes or no things were just decided for him. He sighed there was no way he was getting out of this now.

When they had finished their shopping they all headed out to the car and headed to the beach.

Athelstan had to admit it was a nice day for a picnic. The sun was warm and wind was cool. As he sat in the sand he took in a deep breath. The sound and smell of the ocean relaxed him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to the beach. Well before the time he got kidnapped.

"You have a nice smile" Ragnar said

Ragnar's sudden appearance startled Athelstan "Wha-?"

"Your smile, it's nice. You should smile more often" he said

"Well maybe I would if I certain people didn't kidnap me" Athelstan joked

"Well maybe if you'd join us of your own free will we wouldn't have to kidnap you" Ragnar laughed

Athelstan shook his head, Ragnar really was like a big kid.

While Bjorn and Gyda were flying kites Lagertha had just finished setting up the picnic blanket. She invited Athelstan and Ragnar to sit down but they said they were happy on the sand.

Ragnar nudged Athelstan with his elbow to get his attention "Let's build a sand castle" he said

Athelstan looked at him sceptically "A bit old for building sand castles aren't we?"

Ragnar snorted "You're never too old to have fun. Come on" he grabbed Athelstan's wrist and pulled him onto his feet.

They found what Ragnar called a nice pile of sand, Although Athelstan couldn't see the difference. They knelt in the sand and began to make a castle.

Athelstan had a sudden sense of de ja vu. He felt like he'd done something like this before. Then he remembered, he use do this when he was younger. When he went to the beach with his family. His family...? That's something he hadn't said in a long time without thinking about...That.  

"We need a flag" Ragnar said

Athelstan was snapped out of his memories when Ragnar spoke "What?" he asked

"We need something to make a flag" Ragnar looked around but couldn't see anything.

Athelstan looked down and saw a small cone shaped shell. He picked it up and asked "How about this?"

Ragnar looked at the shell and smiled "Perfect!"

Athelstan put the shell at the top of the castle. It didn't look too bad, he was quite pleased with it.

"I claim this castle in the name of us and we shall call it Athelnar!" Ragnar shouted

"Athelnar?" Athelstan questioned

"It's a portmanteau or combination of are names, Athelstan and Ragnar make Athelnar. And this is our castle" he laughed

Athelstan couldn't help but laugh at Ragnar's antics. Ragnar and his laughter came to an abrupt end when Bjorn ran and kicked down their castle.

They both sat their stunned until Ragnar grabbed his son and started to wrestle with him saying "You have declared war on are kingdom prepare to be taken down"

Athelstan watched Bjorn and Ragnar roll around in the sand and when Bjorn gained the upper hand Ragnar asked him for help "Athelstan help me defend castle Athelnar!"

 _'What castle?'_ Athelstan thought. There was nothing left of the castle, but he decided to play along.

Ragnar, Bjorn and Athelstan wrestled in the sand for a while, until Lagertha told them to come and eat. They dusted themselves off and sat on the blanket. They had sandwiches, drinks, crisps, sausage rolls and chicken legs.

Athelstan felt stuffed. He complimented Lagertha on her cooking who in turn thanked him for his compliment. Gyda asked Athelstan to come play with her, but he said he was too full to move. So she went and played by the rock pools, with her mother. Bjorn went to the ocean to try and catch some fish with his net. Ragnar sat with Athelstan.

"We should do this again" Ragnar said

Athelstan sighed this was not going to be easy "I should not have done this in the first place"

Ragnar looked at Athelstan in annoyance "Why? You've had fun, I've had fun, we've have fun. What's so wrong with this?"

"Ragnar don't get me wrong your family is nice, but you did rob a church and people already suspect me of being involved. I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry" he said sadly

Ragnar didn't like the sadness in Athelstan's voice and decided to tell him the truth "Athelstan I need to tell you something. The reason we robbed the church was because those business men promised us a large donation a few months ago and never gave it to us"

Athelstan was confused by this, he wasn't sure what Ragnar was talking about "What do you mean?" he asked

"A friend of ours has a daughter and she got a tumour his stomach and he couldn't afford to pay for the operation. So we held a small charity event to raise the money. Those business men heard about what we were doing and promised to donate enough money to pay for the operation. We waited and waited but the money never came. Most of us drained are savings to pay for it instead. But we were so angry at these men. Angry that they thought they could just dismiss that poor girls life in the blink of an eye. So when we heard they were all going to be at the church, we took are chance for revenge. We took what they owed us" Ragnar explained his story and didn't care if Athelstan believed him or not he was just he got it off his chest.

Athelstan took time to process what Ragnar had told him. He didn't know anything about this, but he was horrified that the people he thought were generous donators, were really cold hearted monsters "Ragnar...I-I had no idea. You didn't want to rob the church, did you? You just wanted what they had promised you"

Ragnar merely nodded.

 _'Oh god'_ Athelstan thought horrified. How could he have misjudged someone so badly? He could his eyes begin to water "What about the girl? How is she?" he asked

"She fine. All better now" he replied. He looked at Athelstan and saw the tears in his eyes "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" he replied rubbing his eyes. He didn't really know what to say. He was confused and angry at those people. Why would they do something like that? Did it amuse them? Was it a funny joke? Athelstan was not impressed. He briefly wondered if the church or father Cuthbert knew about this.

"You weep for us?" Ragnar asked

"I don't know. I'm just confused, I guess. I can't believe someone would do something like this. And I think I may have missed judged you" Athelstan said shakily

Ragnar said nothing as he pulled Athelstan into a hug. Ragnar had been judged by people his whole life and it only got worse as he got older. So when Athelstan said he had misjudged him, well he couldn't help but feel a emotional.

Athelstan leaned into Ragnar's warmth he didn't mind being so close to him right now.

Ragnar decided that the tender moment was over "You should join us for a party next week" he said

"A party? What's the occasion?" Athelstan asked

"Erik's birthday"

"I don't think I should go. We not friends and I don't want to the odd person out"

Ragnar snorted, Athelstan was too honest "You won't be I've invited you and Erik likes you"

"Erik likes me? How can he like me, he barley knows me"

"You stood up to him and you punched him. Not a lot of people would dare to do that. You earned his respect. So will you come?"

Athelstan thought about it. Did he really want to go? Did he want to spend more time with the people he may have misjudged? He did feel guilty about the things he had said before. Maybe he had misjudged Ragnar and his family but he couldn't be sure about anybody else.

"Alright, I'll go"

Ragnar smiled widely "Brilliant. Party starts at ten in the morning at my house. I'll pick you up"

"What should a bring, as a present?"

Ragnar rubbed his chin for moment and replied "Make us some cakes"

Athelstan laughed at Ragnar childish ways. He had to admit today was a lot of fun. The best he'd had in years, and he would love to do it again.

They left the beach when the sun had set. Ragnar offered Athelstan a lift home, which he accepted. On the drive home Lagertha nudged Ragnar and pointed to the back seats. He looked behind him and smiled. Gyda, Bjorn and Athelstan were asleep. When they arrived at Athelstan's house Ragnar woke him up and walked him to his front door.

Athelstan yawned he didn't even remember falling asleep. He pulled out his keys and opened his door "Thanks for inviting me, even if I didn't agree to come along. Today was fun, I had fun. I'm actually looking forward to the party next week"

"And I'm looking forward to seeing you again" Ragnar replied "Good night Athelstan"

"Good night Ragnar" Athelstan replied and shut the door. He looked at the window and watched Ragnar's car leave.

He was still tired and decided to go to bed. As he lay in bed he thought about all that had happened today and what he had been told. If what Ragnar said was true then Athelstan may have to reconsider who he trusts. He thought about the party. He wondered if going was the right thing to do. Well there was nothing he could do about it now except think about what cakes he should make.

Meanwhile Lagertha and Ragnar had put their kids to bed and were now in their bedroom kissing.

"What did you say to Athelstan?" Lagertha asked

"When?"

"At the beach. He looked like he was going to cry. What did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth about the robbery"

Lagertha hummed thoughtfully "What did he say?"

"He said he misjudged us and couldn't believe someone could do something like that"

"He is too innocent for his own good" she frowned

"I don't think he's that innocent. I think he just didn't know that those people had done something so horrible"

She nodded her in agreement "You invited him to Erik's party. Did he say yes?"

"Yes and he's bringing cakes" Ragnar said licking his lips

Lagertha pulled her husband into a deep kiss and then pushed him onto the bed. She rubbed up and down his chest kissing him hard. Ragnar kissed his wife passionately. They both tumbled around until Ragnar said "Maybe someday Athelstan will be with us like this"

"Maybe" Lagertha smirked and continued to make love to Ragnar with thoughts of the priest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

It was the day of the party and Athelstan had gotten up early to make the cakes he had promised to bring. He should have asked Ragnar what flavour to make. When thought about a flavour he realised that one flavour might get boring and not everyone might like it, so he would make a variety of flavours instead.

When he had finished he placed them in cake boxes and sealed them. When he looked at the clock it said 9:10, he still had some time until Ragnar came to pick him up, so he cleaned up. He had just finished when someone knocked at his door. He opened the door, greeted Ragnar politely and invited him in.

"Morning, you ready for the party?" Ragnar asked

"Yes. I just finished making the cakes. Shall we get them into the car?"

"May as well"

Athelstan and Ragnar packed the boxes of cakes into the car and Ragnar could not help smelling each box.

"Why do you keep smelling the boxes?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar smiled and said "They smell so nice. You'll be lucky if any of the cakes make it to the party"

"What, why is the road going to be rough?"

Ragnar laughed "No, it's because I might eat them all"

"You'll get sick" Athelstan laughed. He could see why Ragnar was so well liked. A playful nature like his would make him popular.

"What flavours did you make?"

"I made strawberry, banana, vanilla, chocolate, apple, red velvet, fudge and raspberry. I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I made a variety and I didn't know if anyone had allergies so I made sure to avoid any nuts"

"I'm fucking drooling already" Ragnar said and pretended to wipe away drool at the corner of his mouth.

Ragnar and Athelstan got in the car and drove to the party, unaware of the car that was following them. The closer they got to the party the Athelstan began to realise something.

"Ragnar where is the party being held?" Athelstan asked

"My house and then the beach"

He knew the road seemed familiar. They were heading to Ragnar's house and the beach was obviously the same beach they went for the picnic.

"Who else is invited to the party?"

"Everyone that was at the beach"

Athelstan was very unsure with himself. What was he suppose to do at this party? He was going to be the only stranger amongst this group friends. Should he really be going?

"Ragnar I'm having second thoughts about this party"

Ragnar was surprised by Athelstan's sudden thought "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you should just take the cakes and then take me back home"

"Why? Athelstan you were invited and you said you were looking forward to. Why the sudden change?"

"Everybody that is going to be there knows each other. I feel like I'm going to be out of place. And what am I supposed to do at this party? I haven't been to a party in years, I don't do well with groups of people anymore. Especially ones who are so different from me"

Ragnar understood what he was trying say and understood why. All Athelstan needed was a little reassurance.  

"Don't worry you'll be fine. It's true that you won't know everyone there but the people you do know like you, so you won't have any problems. There are plenty of things to do. And if you feel out of place just stay close to me or Lagertha" Ragnar stopped the car and looked at Athelstan "You'll be fine. Trust me" he was glad when Athelstan smiled back at him "Well we're here, let's gets the cakes in. Wait better yet you stay by the car and I'll go get some people to help us"

Athelstan nodded and waited by the car. As he waited he wondered if he could make a run for it.

"Athelstan" Lagertha shouted and waved.

 _'Too late'_ he thought. He didn't want to shout back so he just waved. He saw a few other's exit the house. There was Leif, Rollo and Floki. Athelstan didn't know any of them very well but he was sure he could trust Leif a little bit. He never wanted to be left alone with Rollo, he wasn't sure why he just gave him the creeps. And Floki well...Put him and Floki in a room alone together and give Floki an axe and he was pretty sure he would not come back out alive.

"Glad you could come today. Ragnar told me about the cakes and we can't wait to taste them" Leif said

As Ragnar opened up the boot of his car the smell of the cakes wafted thought the air. Ragnar couldn't deny he could smell them throughout the journey and it made him hungry. Ragnar and Leif grabbed a few boxes each and took them into the house.

Athelstan realised he was unfortunately left alone with Floki and Rollo, this was the worst possible situation. He didn't even have an escape plan. He felt himself starting to sweat bullets when they got closer.

"So priest you think you missed judged my brother?" Rollo asked. He placed his arm above Athelstan's head almost pinning Athelstan against the car and Floki stood to Athelstan's left. He was trapped with the two people most likely to kill him.

Athelstan wasn't sure how he should respond. He did not want to upset these two.

"Well did you?" Rollo pressed

"I think so" Athelstan replied quietly

"He doesn't seem so sure" Floki laughed "He told you why we robbed those men. Do you think we did the right thing?" he asked

Oh no how was he supposed to answer that. Any form of theft was bad but what those men did was worse they could he possible killed a young girl and that was far worse than theft "What they did was wrong and I think they got what they deserved" he said

This surprised both Rollo and Floki they thought a man of god would have disagreed with them.

"So you don't like Ecbert or Haraldson then?" Rollo asked

'Ecbert' That name was familiar to Athelstan and he wish he didn't know that man at all. Every time he met him all Ecbert tried to do was flirt with him. Athelstan was in his twenties and he was sure Ecbert was in his late forties or early fifties, that man had no shame. Haraldson he wasn't sure about him.

"No I don't like Ecbert and I don't think I've met Haraldson"

"Why don't you like him?" Rollo asked. He was glad that the priest didn't like Ecbert or had met Haraldson.

Athelstan was not going to tell them the real reason he hated the man he was just going to stretch the truth a bit "He has no shame. I've seen hm flirting with people half his age" he tried not to specify if he flirted with men or women.

Both Rollo and Floki snorted "That's Ecbert alright and let's hope you never meet Haraldson"

"Who is Haraldson?" Athelstan asked curiously

"He's a shady business man" Rollo answered

"Yeah and his son's just as bad" Floki added

"I see..." Shady? He hoped he never met them.

Athelstan was glad this conversation was normal...sort of but he wished they would leave.

"So do you like my brother?"

 _'What?'_ he thought. Was that suppose to mean something? He thought Ragnar was an alright person but he didn't know enough about him to make any judgments. He'd already misjudged him once.

"Floki, Rollo what are you doing?" Ragnar shouted as he came out side.

Athelstan breathed in relief saved by the bell.

"We're waiting for the rest of the cakes" when Ragnar noticed that his brother and friend seemed to have trapped Athelstan he spoke up about it "What are you doing?"

Rollo shrugged his shoulders and said "Just talking"

 _'Yeah sure'_ Ragnar thought"If you've got time to talk you've got time to get the cakes in. Come on"

Rollo and Floki smirked at Athelstan as they walked past him. They both carried the rest of the cake boxes inside the house.

Ragnar approached Athelstan and asked him "What were they doing?"

They referring to his brother and Floki Athelstan guessed. Obviously he didn't trust them around him either "Nothing we were just talking"

"About what?"

"About the raid and the people you robbed. It was nothing to worry about"

Ragnar sighed "Athelstan if they ever do anything to upset you let me or Lagertha know, alright"

Athelstan wasn't sure what they would do to him but if Ragnar was warning him he was going to take it to heart "Ok"

Ragnar smiled and slung his arm around Athelstan's shoulders "Let's go party!" he said and led Athelstan inside the house.

It was still too early for the party to be in full swing and there were still people missing. So for now people were just chatting and mingling.

Athelstan felt nervous he prayed nothing would go wrong today.

"Athelstan" A familiar voice said. It was Gyda she came up and hugged him "The cakes are great"

"Thank you" he smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine. We're going to the beach tonight. Are you coming?"

"Maybe" it wasn't a yes or no but he wasn't sure if he was going to go or not.

Athelstan took a seat on the sofa he felt nervous. He felt like everyone was watching him, even though they weren't.

"Hello Athelstan" Lagertha said and sat next to him.

Athelstan smiled at her "Hello Lagertha. How have you been?" he asked

"I've been well. I've been looking forward to this party all week" she told him

"I'm not surprised, Erik is your friend. You would want to celebrate"

"True. I was also looking forward to seeing you again"

"And my cakes?" he joked

"Yes" she laughed "The apple ones are very nice"

"Thank you"

"So what have you been doing this past week?" she asked

"Not much. Just looking after the pets and my house" He tried going back to the church but he was afraid. There was not much else he did in his spare time.

"I see" she seemed a bit unconvinced "Come on let's go find the birthday boy" She said. She grabbed his hand took him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was very nicely decorated. There was an abundance of food and drink laid out on the table and counters, along with his cakes.

Erik was standing and talking with a few people when Lagertha got his attention.

"Look who's here Erik" she said

Erik turned around and locked eyes with Athelstan.

Erik's height and biker appearance still unnerved Athelstan. And their last encounter was still fresh in his mind.

Erik smiled at him said "Good to see you lad"

"Happy birthday Erik" Athelstan said

"Thank you" Erik said. He walked up to Athelstan and pulled him into a hug. Because of Erik's large size he lifted Athelstan off his feet with ease. Erik was slightly surprised with how light Athelstan really was.

"Good lord how much do you weigh? We need to get some meat on your bones" he commented

Athelstan couldn't say he was shocked by that, a lot of people had told him he needed to put on more weight "That's alright Erik"

"You sure? You're so light" Erik said and just to make his point clear he picked Athelstan up with one arm and held him like a child. The others snickered in amusement.

Athelstan blushed furiously and tried to get down "Ah put me down please" Thankfully Erik did.

When Athelstan was back on his feet he fixed his shirt and tried to regain his composure, but his face was probably still red.

"Don't worry Athelstan you've still got plenty of growing room" Lagertha reassured him

Athelstan smiled uncomfortably but believed her.

A few hours later and the party was going great. People were talking, laughing and playing games. Athelstan felt more comfortable but was still weary around people he did not know. Which was almost everyone. He had to admit though he was having fun. He'd played games, eaten nice food and had some nice conversations. He was also considering going to the beach afterwards.

"Athelstan!" Gyda shouted as she ran up to him "Come on Erik's about to cut his birthday cake" They went to a table where people had gather to see Erik cut his cake.

Erik blew out his candles and everyone cheered. He cut the cake and served it to people. After cake everyone started to pack up the remaining food and leave.

Athelstan was confused. He found Ragnar and asked "Where is everyone going?"

"To the beach of course" Ragnar replied happily "Are you coming with us?" he asked

"Yes" Athelstan didn't hesitate when he replied, he was looking forward to going.

"Excellent!" Ragnar smirked. When Ragnar, his family and Athelstan were in the car he drove to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach people had already set up food and entertainment. Athelstan helped Ragnar set up an area for them. When it was set up Athelstan, Gyda and surprisingly Bjorn went to the rock pools to see any sea creatures. Lagertha gave Athelstan a camera and told him to take some pictures.

Athelstan loved rock pools they were always filled with interesting creatures. It also looked like Bjorn and Gyda loved them too. They picked up star fish and crabs. They found beautiful shells to collect and Athelstan made sure to take lots of pictures.

People say time flies when you having fun and it was true. When Athelstan and the kids returned the sun was setting and people were lighting bonfires.

"Did you have fun?" Lagertha asked

"Yeah we found lots fish and pretty shells" Gyda replied

"I took pictures" Athelstan told her

She smiled at him and took the camera "We'll look at them later" she put the camera in her bag and pulled out a long thin stick "Here one for each of you"

Athelstan took the stick and looked at it confused "What is it?" he asked

"It's a sparkler. Here I'll light it" Ragnar said. He pulled out a lighter and lit all the sparklers.

Bjorn and Gyda ran off with some other children to play and Athelstan stayed with Ragnar and Lagertha.

Soon the sparklers were gone and people were setting off bigger fireworks. Athelstan watched in awe as one by one the fireworks lit up the sky in various colours.

Ragnar sat beside him and asked "Have you had fun today?"

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I so much fun" he grinned

Ragnar wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said "I'm glad"

Ragnar wasn't sure when Athelstan had fallen asleep but he didn't care. He would let him sleep on his shoulder for as long as he wanted. He felt himself getting tired and decided to lie down. He carefully moved Athelstan onto sand and then laid down beside him. He pulled Athelstan into his chest and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'll see you in the morning Athelstan" he whispered and gently brushed his lips against Athelstan's.        


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Shhh they'll wake up" *Giggle* "Where's the camera?" *Snicker*"Hurry up" *Click*

Athelstan could hear people moving and talking around him thinking it was a dream he snuggled further in the warmth of his quilt.

*Snicker*

Athelstan heard laughter again and he realised he wasn't in his bed. His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Ragnar's chest. Memories from yesterday flooded back the party, the beach but he didn't remember falling asleep.

"Athelstan" a woman's voice said

He looked up and saw Lagertha, Leif, Erik, Torstein, Rollo, Floki, Gyda, Bjorn and Arne looking at him, trying to hold back laughter. Athelstan blushed furiously and tried to pull away from Ragnar but his grip on him was tight.

"He's a hugger. He won't let go" Lagertha told him

Athelstan tried to shake him awake but failed.

"He's also a deep sleeper" she added

"Ragnar wake up" Athelstan said while he was still shaking him and again it failed.

Lagertha and the others laughed quietly at Athelstan's situation, but after seeing his distress Lagertha decided to help him. She gave Ragnar a small kick and said "Wake up you lazy lump"

Ragnar gave a quick snort and woke up. Ragnar looked down and saw he was holding onto Athelstan "Morning" he smiled

"M-Morning. Can you let go now?" he asked

"Nope" Ragnar teased and pulled him closer

"R-Ragnar, w-wait a minute"

"I think you've embarrassed him enough Ragnar, get up" Lagertha told him

Ragnar groaned and reluctantly let go of Athelstan.

Athelstan stood up and stretched out his tired muscles also dusting the sand off his body and hair.

"So did you sleep well brother? Did you have any _sweet_ dreams?" Rollo laughed

Ragnar knew his brother meant erotic dreams. He just shook his head and got up. Everyone began to pack up their belongings and bin their rubbish. When they were done Ragnar gave Athelstan a lift home.

"I'm really glad you came with us Athelstan. Did you have fun?" Ragnar asked

"Yes I did" Athelstan replied "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun" he didn't mean to say that it just slipped out all of a sudden. He never saw Ragnar look at him sadly through the mirror.

Eventually they reached Athelstan's home "Do you mind if I use your toilet?" Ragnar asked

"I don't mind you can use it"

Athelstan opened his front door and felt glad to be home. He needed to check on his pets so he told Ragnar the toilet was up stairs to the left.

Ragnar thanked him and went upstairs. He used the toilet, washed his hands and checked his face in the mirror. As he left the bathroom he noticed all the shut doors. He looked and listened down the stairs for any sign of Athelstan, when there was none he decided to open one of them.

Now Ragnar had always been a very curious person and he had been called nosy often but he couldn't help himself, Athelstan was such a mystery to him. He tip toed carefully towards one of the doors and wrapped his hand around the handle.

He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he kept listening out for Athelstan. He turned the handle and opened the door carefully. When the door was open a small crack the smell of dust hit his nose. He opened the door enough for him to take a peek inside the room.

The first thing he saw was two small twin beds. The room was full of furniture, clothing and toys. On closer inspection Ragnar knew this was a girls bedroom. But there was something wrong with it, he noticed that there was a very thick blanket of dust on everything. Every piece of furniture, the beds, the windows, the clothes and the toys were covered. It was like nothing had been moved or touched in years.

Ragnar felt a uneasy chill run up his spine and decided to stop looking. He shut the door just as carefully as he had opened it. He looked at the other doors and the urge to look overwhelmed him.

He picked another door at random and opened it. Again the smell of dust hit his nose as he looked inside. Inside there was a single small bed, bedroom furniture, clothing and toys. This time however it looked more like a boys room. It was the same as the other room. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and nothing seemed to have been moved. It was very eerie.

This time Ragnar was officially freaked out. He shut the door and looked at the others. He wondered if all the rooms were like this and why. He realised enough was enough and Athelstan was probably going to come after him soon. He went back down the stairs and found Athelstan in the living room.

"You alright?" Athelstan asked

"Yeah. I was just trying to get the sand out of my hair" he lied

"You still have sand in your hair"

Ragnar snorted "Not surprised, it sticks everywhere"

"Ragnar I wanted to thank you for, well, everything. I have fun and it was nice to meet so many new people" Athelstan said shyly

Ragnar hugged Athelstan without hesitation, he wanted to kiss him but held back "Your welcome Athelstan"

"I also want to apologise" Athelstan continued

"For what?" Ragnar asked confused

"For the things I said before about staying away from me and not wanting to have anything to do with you"

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. You know any time you want to hang out with us you can. You know where we live and I can give you are phone numbers"

"Yeah sure. I'll give you mine"

After exchanging phone numbers they said good bye one more time and Ragnar left. Ragnar drove away from Athelstan's house and started the journey back home. If only he had looked behind him he would have seen a jet black car following him.

When they arrived home Ragnar told his kids to put away their stuff while he spoke with Lagertha. He took Lagertha into their bed room and told her about the strange rooms in Athelstan's house.

Her first reaction was to cuff him around the head for being nosey. Her second reaction was one of great concern.

"It was really creepy Lagertha. It was like something you would see from a horror film" he explained

"A time capsule" Lagertha murmured

"A what?"

"You said it looked like nothing had been moved in years. Maybe it's like a time capsule. You remember what we read about his family on the internet"

"Yes" how could he forget

"Well what if it's a time capsule of his families last moments in the house" she said

Ragnar furrowed his brow and said "But that was twelve years ago"

"He is still grieving"

"It's not just the rooms that are stuck in the past. We have to help him" Ragnar said with determination

"If he wants our help then we shall give it to him. But for now maybe we should just try and be friends"

Ragnar nodded his head in agreement. They shouldn't move to fast with him, he was only just beginning to trust them. After they finished talking Ragnar wondered what would be the best to help his new friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

It was ten in the morning when the Lothbrok's received a knock on their door. Lagertha opened the door and came face to face with a man wearing a smart black suit, sunglasses and hair that had too much gel in it.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Victor" he reached in his pocket and handed her a business card "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" he asked

Lagertha was unimpressed "If you trying to sell something were not interested" when she went to close the door the man said "But it concerns Athelstan" now he had her attention "What about Athelstan?" was he hurt or worse? She wondered.

"I've noticed you have become good friends with him and well...it would best to talk about this in doors" Victor said

Normally she would have sent this man away but he knew Athelstan so she let him. She told him to take a seat on the sofa and called for Ragnar. When they were all seated they began to talk.

"What is wrong with Athelstan?" Ragnar asked

"Lots I'm afraid" Victor replied

"Is he hurt?" Lagertha asked

"In a way yes" Victor said

"Stop speaking in riddles and just tell us" Ragnar said frustrated

"You are aware about what happened to Athelstan's family yes? The car crash that killed two adults and seven children?" Victor asked

"Yes" Ragnar said. They read about it online.

"Well Athelstan never quite recovered mentally from that. He secluded himself and pushed people away from him. Even I was pushed away his only remaining family member" Victory said with fake sadness.

"You are related to Athelstan?" Lagertha asked suspiciously

"I'm his older brother. The only family member he has left. I have been worried about Athelstan for years. I've tried everything to help him but I was always ignored" Victor said faking his pain

Ragnar and Lagertha listened with interest but Lagertha was suspicious about something "Why are you telling us this?" she asked

"Because I've seen you with Athelstan. He looks so happy when he's around you. I don't know what you did to bring him out of his shell but it appears to be working. Which is why I want to ask for you help" Victor said

"Our help?" Ragnar questioned

"Yes. I want you to convince Athelstan to come and live with me" Victor said

Ragnar furrowed his eye brows and asked "Why?"

"Because it's not healthy for a person to stay stuck in the past. Athelstan deserves to be happy and I want him to be happy. I want him to come and live with me so we can be a family again" Victory said "Don't you think that's better than him living in a house full of dust?"

"House full of dust?" Ragnar asked confused

"Ever since the crash the bedroom's that are mother, father and siblings slept in have gone untouched. Athelstan refuses to clean or touch them. See why I said it was unhealthy and why he needs help"

Ragnar remembered the rooms, maybe this man was right. Did Athelstan need help moving on?

"Why can't he see a professional?" Lagertha asked

"I've tried doctors, therapists and people who come to your home to talk to you but nobody seemed to get through to him" Victor replied

"What do you want us to do?" Ragnar asked

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Be his friend. Show him he has people that care for his well being. Simple right?" Victor said

Lagertha felt unsure about all of this. He was right about Athelstan's shy personality and the rooms in his house but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this "We will think about your offer and take care of Athelstan"

"I thank you for your help. I think I will take my leave now"

Lagertha let him out and shut the door. She saw her husband was thinking hard about what to do.

"What should we do?" he asked

"I don't think we should trust him" she said truthfully

Ragnar turned to her and said "Why not?"

"I have this strange feeling about him. It didn't seem like he actual cared about Athelstan. When he talked about the crash his feelings seemed fake and that smile made me shudder" she explained

"You've always had good intuition. But he was right about Athelstan needing help" Ragnar said

Lagertha hummed thoughtfully before turning on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Ragnar asked

"I'm going to do a search on this Victor Cross and see what comes up" she replied

She did a search for Victor Cross and found plenty of information about him from the newspapers and she was not happy "Ragnar take a look at this" she told him

He leaned over her shoulder and began to read "Victor Cross charged with embezzlement. Victor Cross wanted for assault charges. Victor Cross wanted for attacking a woman outside night club. Victor Cross a corrupt business man? Victor Cross attacks own brother in street during the day" and there was more "What the fuck is this? He dares come into my house and ask for my help, when it says here he attacked his own brother? I'll fucking kill him if I see him again"

"I wouldn't try. Victor seems powerful enough to get away with anything" Lagertha said "It says here he's the oldest son of Dave and Martha Cross and when he was sixteen he won the lottery 6.7 Billion pounds and left his family. He brought a mansion outside of town and made investments to increase his bank account. He's made good deals, bad deals and shady deals" Lagertha read out

"Look at this" Ragnar said and pointed to another article "Because Victor was the oldest of the family he was supposed to inherit the family home and all its possessions but Athelstan inherited them instead. After Victor had won the lottery and left his family his parents changed the will and made Athelstan his heir. And when the car crash happened Victor tried to claim what he thought was his and was told he was not longer the heir. It became a battle between Victor's lawyers and Mr Crosses family lawyers and Victor lost. In his will Dave Cross made it clear that Victor would get nothing due to his wealth and if Athelstan was too young to inherit anything he would be looked after by a neighbour until he was of age. It looks like the battle for the deed of the house is still going on. But why? He's rich enough to buy the town by the sounds of it"

"Who knows but at least now we know not to trust him" Lagertha said "But why ask for our help with Athelstan? He had to be up to something"

"Well whatever it is he will not be turning us into pawns in his little plot. We'll protect Athelstan" Ragnar said and as soon as he spoke Athelstan's name his phone went off with Athelstan's caller ID. Ragnar answered it wondering if Athelstan was alright "Hello Athelstan, are you alright?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine. I was just wondering if you would like to over. I have been working on a new flavour of jelly and I need someone to taste test it, if you are interested" Athelstan said

"Yeah sure I'd love to" Ragnar said pleased "Hold a minuet" he took the phone away from his ear and turned to Lagertha "Athelstan wants me to come over to taste his jelly" he said

Lagertha's eyes went wide "Well that was bold" she smirked

Then Ragnar realised what he had said "What? No, no not like that. He's making a new flavour of jelly and wants me to taste test it"

"Fine I'll stay here with the kids you have fun and Ragnar no mentions of what happened today" she said

Ragnar put the phone back up to his ear "I'd love to come and see you, I'll be there soon"

"Alright bye" Athelstan said and hung up

Ragnar kissed Lagertha, grabbed coat and bike keys and left. He felt his heart pounding the entire way to Athelstan, he couldn't wait. He parked his bike outside Athelstan's house and knocked on the door. When Athelstan opened the door he greeted him with a smile.

Athelstan let Ragnar in and took him into the kitchen "I'm glad you came I'm really excited out this jelly"

"I'm glad you called" Ragnar replied as he sat down "So what flavour is it?"

"Almond flavour. I've been trying to make it right but they don't seem taste nice. So I thought a new tongue might help"

"Well allow me to be your test subject for the day" Ragnar joked

Ragnar had sampled six different variations of jelly and gave Athelstan his opinion on each of them. Unfortunately it was not good.

"I knew this recipe was a bad idea. I just can't seem to get the constancy of the ingredients right. Maybe next time" Athelstan said disappointed

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it" Ragnar said

Athelstan still looked sad.

Ragnar went up behind and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Athelstan lean back into his chest and sigh "Athelstan are you alright?" Ragnar asked

"Just a little bit...lonely, I guess. I don't know why" Athelstan replied

Ragnar wasn't expecting a confession like that but he felt obliged to help "Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked

"On your bike? I don't know it pretty scary" Athelstan said

"Don't worry you can hold on to me as tight as you like" he was positive he had just made Athelstan blush "And I have a spare helmet" Ragnar said

"It does sound like it could be fun" Athelstan said

Ragnar helped Athelstan put on the bike helmet and told him a few safety rules. Once they were comfortable Ragnar started the bike and speed off. During the ride he didn't go as fast as he usually did and he didn't do anything dangerous.

When they came to a stop light Athelstan spoke to him "This is pretty amazing but it's still a bit scary"

"Yeah, great Isn't it" Ragnar laughed and started the bike again. Ragnar took Athelstan to some of his favourite spots around town including the beach. It was almost sun set when Ragnar returned Athelstan home.

Athelstan handed the helmet back to Ragnar and said "Thank you. Today was fun and I don't think I'm that scared of your bike anymore"

"It's alright, I have a good time to" Ragnar said and pulled Athelstan into a hug "If you get lonely again you call me anytime"

"Thank you" Athelstan whispered. He waved goodbye to Ragnar and closed his front door.

When Ragnar got home he told everything. And she said that maybe they had made a breakthrough with Athelstan. He agreed and tomorrow he promised he would call Athelstan even if it was just for a chat.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next day Ragnar kept his word and phoned Athelstan. He told him that the photos from their day out were ready and he should come and see them. Ragnar gave Athelstan a lift to their house while almost salivating over cakes he had brought with him. Arriving at his house Ragnar helped Athelstan carry the cake boxes inside.

"Athelstan! Cakes!" Gyda said excitedly

"Hello everyone" Athelstan said "I made some treats for us"

"That was very thoughtful of you. You can put them on the table" Lagertha said

"Will do" Athelstan replied and put the box of treats on the table "How did the photo's turnout?" he asked

"Very well. We printed you out some copies. We can look at them together" Lagertha said

Everybody sat down with some drinks and cakes while they looked at the photo's. The photos were great. Everybody was laughing and having a good time.

"This is where we found that crab" Gyda said pointing to the picture "And that's the star fish I picked up"

"I remember that" Athelstan laughed. After looking at all the photo's they were put away in a packet and Athelstan was given a copy of all of them.

"Do like the photo's?" Ragnar asked slyly

"Of course" Athelstan replied

"I haven't shown you my favourite picture yet" Ragnar said. He pulled out another photo and handed it to Athelstan.

It took Athelstan a few seconds to process what he was looking at. It was him and Ragnar at the beach, sleeping, cuddled up together. He felt his face blush furiously as the family started to laugh. Athelstan took a copy in good humour. It was pretty cute seeing a big tough guy like Ragnar cuddling someone.

Everybody went about the day normally. They had dinner, desert, played games, watched TV and Athelstan was even convinced to stay the night. He slept in a spare room across from Lagertha and Ragnar. He was asked by both of them to join them in their bed but he refused. Spending the night wasn't so bad although Athelstan was pretty sure Lagertha and Ragnar had loud sex on purpose.

Athelstan stayed for breakfast and was driven back home by Ragnar. Ragnar tried to convince him to stay but Athelstan had to look after his pets. When he got home Ragnar asked he could talk to him, so Athelstan invited him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Athelstan asked

"I want to buy one of those fairies" Ragnar said

"Fairies? Oh you mean the Marimo. Sure, which one to you want?" Athelstan said pointing to the tank

"I want the best two you can offer, for Bjorn and Gyda" Ragnar replied

Athelstan nodded and gathered all the items that Ragnar would need. He scooped up two of the young Marimo and put them in separate bags of water for easy transport. He gave Ragnar instructions on how to look after them. He gave him the necessary equipment and essentials and Ragnar paid in cash. He helped him to load them into the car and he waved goodbye. If only Athelstan had looked down the road and saw the familiar black car of his brother.

**Meanwhile in the office of Ecbert.**

Ecbert was pacing around his office in a huff. He was trying figure out a way to hurt his enemy Ragnar. The reason he hated Ragnar so much was because three years ago Ragnar had ruined his plan to obtain a large amount of profitable land. True that Ragnar was the legal power of the land but Ecbert had offered him a generous amount of money for it. Ragnar's refusal led to a huge loss in profits for him and he has hated Ragnar ever since. He just needed one good opportunity to hurt him badly.

*KNOCK, KNOCK* suddenly there was a knock at the door. The was opened by his secretary "Mr. Ecbert there's a Mr. Victor here to see you. He says it about Ragnar Lothbrok"

Ecbert knew Victor from various business meetings. The lucky shit had won the lottery when he was young, that irked Ecbert since he had work hard to earn his money. He also knew his younger brother Athelstan from the church. Ecbert had always been interested in Athelstan. He sweet face and nice body had aroused him in a new way. Athelstan was like forbidden fruit to him, it was just a shame he was so prudish.

Ecbert wonder what Victor's interest was with Ragnar Lothbrok and invited him in "You may send him in" Ecbert said

"Yes sir" his secretary replied and let Victory into the room.

"Evening Ecbert" Victor greeted with a smile

"Evening Victor, what brings you to my office?" Ecbert asked

"I'm here to make you a deal" Victor said

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that involves me and you getting something we both desperately want" Victor replied

"And that would be?" Ecbert urged annoyed

"You getting revenge on Ragnar Lothbrok and me getting my families old house" Victor said happily

Now Ecbert was very interested "And how do you plan on achieving this? As far as I can tell there is no way to achieve both of these things given the current circumstances"

"Well that would be true if I hadn't found the key the achieving this and that key is Athelstan" Ecbert said

Ecbert raised an eyebrow and said "Your little brother? How is he important?"

"Well it seems that Ragnar and Athelstan had become good friends and Ragnar is willing to do anything for Athelstan. So my plan is to invite Athelstan and Ragnar to the abandoned warehouse. When they arrive you have some thugs beat up Ragnar and kidnap Athelstan. You get revenge on Ragnar and you'll get my brother" Ecbert explained

Ecbert wanted both of those things so badly but there was something still amiss with his plan "What do you get out of this?"

"I will finally get my family's house and sell it" Victory replied

"How?" Ecbert asked

"If Athelstan stays out of the house for one month and nobody sees him, the house will be declared abandoned and I'll become the legal owner. When you take Athelstan away from Ragnar you'll be able to keep him away from the house" Victor explained

Ecbert had to admit it was a sound plan "So, you help me and I help you?"

"Exactly"

"You really want to hand over your own brother?" Ecbert asked

"The house has more value to me than he does and besides I know how much you like him" Victor said "So do we have a deal?"

Ecbert didn't need time to think about it "We have a deal" he replied and shook hands with Victor sealing their agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Two days after Athelstan had visited Ragnar he had managed to find photo frames for some of the photo's he was given. It was still strange for Athelstan to walk around his house and see pictures of people he now considered an adopted family, next to pictures of his real family. He often found himself staring at them for ages and remembering how all of this started. Thinking back to the whole kidnapping incident it did make him laugh and wished for more laughs in the future.

Athelstan wasn't surprised when he answered his phone and Ragnar was on the other end "Hello Ragnar" he said

"Hey Athelstan. Listen would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Athelstan asked

"Can you meet me at the Pine Side warehouse. I got something that I need moving and no one else is available, can you help me?"

"Of course. What time should we meet?" Athelstan asked

"Can you be there at 3:00?"

"No problem"

"Great. Just one more thing, if I'm not there when you arrive, wait inside the warehouse for me, ok?"

"Sure, I'll see you there. Good bye" Athelstan agreed and hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and coat and left for the warehouse.

Ragnar was cleaning his motor bike when Lagertha came in with his phone.

"It's Athelstan" she said handing him the phone

Ragnar thanked her and answered the phone "Hello Athelstan. What's up?"

"Hello Ragnar I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Anything for you" Ragnar replied

"I've got some boxes that I need to move from the Pine Side warehouse, can you help with them?"

"Not a problem. What time are you going there?" Ragnar asked

"I'll be there about 3:05. I'll wait for you inside, alright"

"Alright, see you there" Ragnar said and hung up the phone. He grabbed his car keys and told Lagertha where he was going and left to meet Athelstan.

Meanwhile in Ecbert's office Victor and Ecbert were congratulating their hired mimic for doing a good job.

"I told you he was good, didn't I? Able to mimic anyone's voice" Victor said

"Indeed. They both fell for those fake phone calls" Ecbert agreed

"Now all we have to do is wait for your men to call saying the job was done" Victor said

"Yes. In the mean time how about we pop open a bottle of the good stuff?" Ebert said uncorking a bottle of champagne.

Victor agreed and got a couple of glasses. They clanked their glasses and said cheers for a job well done.

Athelstan had gotten to the warehouse at 2:55. Ragnar was nowhere to be seen so Athelstan sat on an empty crate to wait for him. He wondered why Ragnar had things waiting for him in this warehouse. As far as he knew nobody seemed to use these types of warehouses anymore, but still Ragnar must have his reasons. It was 2:07 when Ragnar arrived.

When Ragnar parked outside the warehouse he wondered why Athelstan had things delivered to one of the old warehouses. He shrugged his shoulders and went inside. He found Athelstan sitting on a crate "Hey hope I didn't keep you waiting" he said

"Not really no" Athelstan replied and stood up "So which box is yours?" he asked

Ragnar scrunched his brow in confusion and said "What do you mean? We're here to pick up your box, right?"

Now Athelstan looked at Ragnar confused "No. You called me and asked for my help picking up some boxes" he said

"No, I didn't. You called me and asked for my help" Ragnar said

"No, I did not. You called me" Athelstan said

Before either of them could talk further the door to the warehouse slammed shut "Having a lovers spat?" a voice said

Athelstan and Ragnar looked towards the door and saw seven thugs standing there. On instinct Ragnar moved Athelstan behind him.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked

"Doesn't matter. It's time you went down Lothbrok" he laughed

Ragnar sneered and said "Stay back and hide Athelstan"

Athelstan didn't want to leave Ragnar to fight but he didn't know how to fight. Athelstan hid behind a crate and watched in horror as the fight started. He quickly remembered that he had brought his cell phone and took it out of his pocket. He looked at it in shock when he saw there was no signal, now he really was helpless.

As the thugs started charged at him, Ragnar quickly began to take them out. They may look tough but they did not know how to street fight. Throwing punches and kicks left and right Ragnar knocked them down one by one. When they were down the leader charged at him. The boss managed to dodge some of his punches and land of a few hits of his own. This guy did know how to street fight.

Athelstan was so focused on the fight and worried about Ragnar he didn't see one man coming from behind him, until it was too late. Athelstan caught the glint of something moving underneath his chin, he looked down and saw the blade of a knife. He froze with fear as the thug grabbed his shoulder.

"Move forward" the thug said

Athelstan did as the thug told him to and moved towards Ragnar and the thug boss.

Ragnar was shocked and filled with dread when he saw Athelstan being held hostage at knife point. The boss of the thugs laughed and landed a solid punch to Ragnar's face sending him to the ground.

The rest of the thugs took their chance to jump Ragnar and started to punch and kick him while he was down.

"Ragnar! Stop it!" Athelstan begged

The boss ignored his plea and approached him. He gripped Athelstan's face and made him look at him "So you're the cutie the boss wants. I can see why" the boss said. He pulled a rag and small bottle from his pocket. He poured the liquid onto the cloth and pressed it against Athelstan's nose.

Athelstan tried not to breath in, but the substance was so over powering. He felt himself going light headed and his vision started to go blurred. He felt his body go limp as he passed out.

Ragnar felt like his body was being broken and thought that he might die. Eventually the beating stopped and Ragnar could only watch helplessly as Athelstan was carried away "Wait, where are you taking him?" Ragnar managed to say

"To the boss" a thug said before knocking Ragnar out with one final strike "Night, night" he taunted, before leaving Ragnar and taking Athelstan.

As Athelstan was put into the thugs car, the boss called his boss "Yo, the plan was a success. We'll be there soon with your package"

On the other end of the phone Ecbert smiled and said "Good, once you get here you can collect your payment" he hung up and told Victor that the plan had succeeded.

Victor laughed as he stared out of the window. _'Oh yes'_ he thought, things were defiantly going to go his way from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lagertha was worried when Ragnar didn't come home or answer his phone. She was also worried about Athelstan when he didn't answer his phone either. She knew something wasn't right and phoned her friends. No one had seen or heard anything from Athelstan or Ragnar all day. Everyone decided to go out and look for them but found nothing. They gathered at Lagertha's home to talk about what to do next.

"We've searched everywhere we could think of and found nothing. What do we do?" Rollo said

"They can't have left town, something must have happened to them" Erik said

"Ragnar took his bike, what if he crashed it?" Leif suggested

"No he hasn't. I already checked online for any accidents, there was nothing mentioned" Floki replied

"Ragnar got a call off Athelstan earlier did he say where he went?" Rollo asked

Suddenly Lagertha remembered where Ragnar had said he was going "Pine side warehouse" she said

"The warehouse? What would he be doing there?" Erik asked

"Does it matter? Let's get going" Floki said

Everyone reassured Lagertha that they would find them and left to go to the warehouse. Getting on their bike's they drove as fast as they could and managed to get to the warehouse in a flash. When they got there they found Ragnar's bike had been trashed and it didn't take long for them to find Ragnar.

Floki was the first at his side "Ragnar wake up" he said shaking his shoulder. Floki knew Ragnar had been beaten and wondered who had done this.

As Floki and Erik took care of Ragnar. The other's went inside the warehouse to see if they could find Athelstan. They searched inside and out and found nothing except for Athelstan's phone. They took Ragnar home where Lagertha was horrified at his condition. She called their doctor and treated Ragnar's wounds, she asked if they had found Athelstan at all.

"The only thing we could find was his phone" Arne said and gave it to her.

Lagertha looked at the phone and bit her lip, some had happened to him as well. She prayed he was alright and wondered what to do next.

Meanwhile Ecbert was eagerly awaiting the delivery of Athelstan. He paced around his office until finally Athelstan was brought to him. He paid the men he had hired and inspected his prize. He laid Athelstan down on the sofa and was glad there was not a scratch on him. He touched his cheek and smiled, he had finally gotten his prize.

When it got dark Ecbert loaded the still unconscious Athelstan into his car and drove to his home. Ecbert took Athelstan into a special room he had made just for him. There was no way for Athelstan to escape this room and if Athelstan wanted anything he would have to rely on him. Ecbert was hoping that by locking Athelstan away by himself he would develop Stockholm syndrome towards him and learn to love him. He laid Athelstan down on a bed and kissed his cheek. He left Athelstan under the watchful eye of the camera he installed and waited for him to wake up.

When Ragnar woke up his body screamed in protest at any sort of movement. He looked around and recognised his bedroom furniture. He looked to his left where Rollo was sitting "R-Rollo?" he managed to say.

Rollo looked at him in surprised and said "Ragnar, are you ok?"

"No, what happened?" Ragnar asked

"We were hoping you could tell us. We found you outside the warehouse beaten to a pulp and your bike was trashed" Rollo said

 _'His bike? The warehouse? Athelstan!'_ Ragnar remembered what had happened and tried to get up. Trying to move caused him great pain and Rollo had to stop him.

"Whoa easy brother, don't want to make yourself worse" Rollo said

"But Athelstan. Did you find him?" Ragnar asked

Rollo looked at him sadly and said "We only found his phone"

Ragnar felt his heart stop as he remember the thugs taking Athelstan away to their boss "He's in danger, we have to find him" Ragnar said trying to move again.

Rollo stopped his brother from doing anything stupid and said "Calm down and tell me what happened"

"Athelstan and I were attacked by some thugs and they took Athelstan away" Ragnar said

"Where did they tale him?" Rollo asked

"I don't know. They said they were going to take him to their boss. I don't know who that is or where they are. Rollo we have to do something" Ragnar said

Rollo clapped his brother on the shoulder and said "Don't worry we will. You stay here and I'll go and tell everyone. Don't worry we'll find him" Rollo left to go and tell the other's what had happened.

Everyone was afraid for Athelstan's safety and started to make plans on how to find him. Without any knowledge on who did this or any leads on how to track Athelstan they were stuck wondering what they were going to do.

When Athelstan finally woke up he felt nauseated and dizzy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he had no idea where he was. He was in room that had a bed, various bedroom furniture and two sets of lights. There were no windows and only one door. Athelstan remembered what had happened and worried about Ragnar. He managed to stand up and tried to open the door. To his dismay the door was locked and was as solid as a rock.

Ecbert smirked as Athelstan began moving and tried to open the door. Unfortunately for Athelstan there was only one key to that door and Ecbert had it. He left the room and went to unlock the door to have a little chat with Athelstan.

Athelstan leapt away from the door when he heard someone on the other side unlocking it. He was absolutely shocked when Ecbert walked into the room "Ecbert?" he said confused.

"Hello Athelstan. Nice to see you are awake" Ecbert said smiling. He shut and locked the door behind him and approached Athelstan.

Athelstan stepped back until the back of his legs hit the bed making him fall onto it "What do you want Ecbert?" Athelstan managed to ask.

Ecbert chuckled and replied "I've already gotten what I wanted, you"

"Me? What do you want with me?" Athelstan asked

"Athelstan, I've tried to gain your attention for a few years now, I know you've noticed, you've brushed me off every time" Ecbert said and stood in front of Athelstan and continued "Ever since I first saw you I wanted you. You reignited the fire within me and I had to have you" he gripped Athelstan's face and said "I'll promise I will look after you Athelstan, until you love me, like I love you"

At this point Athelstan was trembling with fear he swatted Ecbert's hand away and said "I will never love you. This is wrong...This is all wrong. You can't just kidnap me and expect me to love you. And there about a twenty year age gap between us"

"Age is just a number Athelstan. And you will fall in love with me if I keep you here" Ecbert said

"What makes you think I will?" Athelstan asked angrily

"Because You fell for Ragnar Lothbrok after he took you from the church. And if kidnapping worked for him then kidnapping will work for me" Ecbert said "Now, I'm going to leave you alone for a while but I will bring you some food next time. Until then get some rest" Ecbert left the room and locked the door.

When Athelstan heard the door lock he started to weep. What was he going to do now? He had no way of contacting anyone and no way to escape the room. Was he going to be stuck here forever? And what about Ragnar? Was he alright? The more Athelstan thought about his situation the more distressed he became. The only thing Athelstan could do now was wait and have faith that someone would find him before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next time the door was opened Athelstan watched as Ecbert walked in with trays of food and drink as he had promised.

Ecbert placed the trays down and said "I brought some of your favourite food and drink Athelstan. I hope you enjoy it"

Athelstan looked at the food and realised that it was his favourites. Cheese oatcakes, bacon and eggs, toast and tea to drink. He looked at the food sceptically and wondered if it had been tampered with.

"It's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking" Ecbert said as he sat in a chair.

It wasn't poison Athelstan was worried about. He knew Ecbert had no intention of killing him but there were plenty of other drugs he could have put in the food. He continued to stare at the food Ecbert spoke again.

"The food is fine Athelstan, I promise"

Athelstan didn't trust him one bit, but the way Ecbert's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the chair made Athelstan nervous. Would Ecbert attack him? He wasn't sure. With a shaky hand Athelstan cut a piece of cheese oatcake and put it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly to see if he could taste anything wrong with it. The oatcake didn't taste bad so he swallowed it carefully. Athelstan glanced at Ecbert to see him smiling at him, eating the food seemed to have calmed him down.

"See I told you it was fine. I have no reason to hurt you, my sweet" Ecbert said

 _'My sweet?'_ Athelstan thought confused. Since when had he become Ecbert's anything? Athelstan kept his opinions to himself and continued eating. He was highly disturbed by the fact that Ecbert was watching him, he felt exposed. After he had finished Ecbert took the trays away and left him alone again. Athelstan felt better with a full stomach but he wished he wasn't in this dungeon, alone and scared. He wanted to go home, he wanted his friends, he wanted...his family. But without anyone knowing where he was all he could do was pray to be saved.

As Ragnar laid in bed unable to move because of him injuries he thought about the last time he saw Athelstan, being taken away by strangers to someone called the boss. He wondered who the boss was and why they wanted Athelstan. He balled his fist in anger and clenched his teeth, who ever had Athelstan would pay.

Because Ragnar was unable to move he had to rely on his friends to find Athelstan. He trusted his friends of course but he wanted to be with them. They had searched the warehouse for clues but found nothing. Lagertha had reported the incident to the police and filled a missing person report. Bjorn and Gyda went out to hand out poster with Athelstan on saying he was missing. Athelstan was well known and well like around the community so someone was bound to know something. Ragnar sighed and looked out of the window _'Please be safe Athelstan'_ he thought.

Bjorn and Gyda stood outside the church doors nervously. They had never been inside the church before. Bjorn took a deep breath and pulled Gyda inside. The church was interesting compared to other buildings they had been in, just a bit too plain.

"Can I help you children?" a male voice said

Bjorn and Gyda jumped as an old man wearing priests clothing appeared "W-We were wondering if you had seen Athelstan" Bjorn said.

"Athelstan? I have not seen Athelstan for a few months. He was a regular visitor to the church but then he stopped coming" the old man replied.

Gyda handed the old a flyer with Athelstan listed as a missing person and the old man's face went pale.

"Athelstan is missing?" he asked

"Yes, he was kidnapped" Bjorn said

"Kidnapped?" the old man said shocked. His face quickly went hard in anger and he said "I knew no good would come of Athelstan hanging around people like you"

"People like us? Hey were just kids and we were helping him" Gyda protested

"Yeah, he's are friend and we want to find him" Bjorn agreed

Father Cuthbert's face relaxed sadly and he said "I apologised children but I have not seen him. However I will do anything in my power to help you. If you give some posters I will hand them out to the community and I will make an announcement during Sunday mass"

The siblings agreed and gave the old man a stack of papers and left.

Father Cuthbert looked at the photo of Athelstan grimly and to god for forgiveness. He was angry and upset with himself and the community for the way they had treated Athelstan after the raid and now look what had happened. He prayed for Athelstan's safe return and hoped that one day he could find the power to forgive himself.

Lagertha was with Rollo and Erik in the down town area as they searched for any signs of Athelstan. Handing out posters as they went, they found nothing, nobody had seen or heard anything. Whoever had taken Athelstan had done well to cover their tracks.

"Don't worry Lagertha we'll find him" Rollo said supportively

She looked at him and said "I didn't think you like him"

"I don't, I'm doing it for your sake" Rollo lied. Like the others he had grown use to Athelstan being around.

At the end of the day everybody gathered back at the Lothbrok house with grim looks on their faces. Nobody had any luck finding anything about Athelstan's location and were saddened by this. They were not going to give up, they would never give up and tomorrow was just another day to look.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.

Victor was happily making his way to his future investment, his old families house. He had already made plans for redecorating and had a few buyers ready to bid for the property when the time came. It had only been two weeks since Athelstan had _mysteriously disappeared_ and Victor only had to wait for two or three more weeks and his family's home would legally become his. He stood outside the gate of Athelstan's former house and smiled. He couldn't enter the property yet, not without the keys, but he came to check on it to make it didn't get robbed. After he had made sure it was safe he left.

Father Cuthbert was outside the church thinking melancholy thoughts about Athelstan. He still hadn't been found, even after everyone's efforts. He had made announcement during a church meeting and during the Sunday service that Athelstan had gone missing and he urged everyone to look for him and tell the police if they had seen anything or heard anything. It had been two weeks since then and nobody knew a thing. Father Cuthbert had many regrets in his life but nothing as painful as this. He remembered the last time he had spoken to Athelstan, it wasn't the best conversation. It was when he practically told Athelstan to leave the church and never come back, sure he hadn't said it like that but it no doubt sounded that way.

"Evening father"

The sudden voice brought Father Cuthbert out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked over his shoulder to see Victor Cross smiling at him. Father Cuthbert remembered this trouble maker well but he was still polite "Hello Victor. It has been some time since you came to these parts" he said closing the gap between them "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd take a stroll through the neighbourhood" Victor replied

"I see. You wouldn't be looking for Athelstan would you?" Father Cuthbert asked

"No, why?" Victor replied

"Because he has gone missing or didn't you know?" Father Cuthbert said suspiciously

"Oh I know, but I'd rather not get involved" Victor replied

"Why not? He is your last living relative after all and you don't seem very upset about his disappearance" Father Cuthbert said

"Well we never really go along" Victor said

"So you don't care about him them?" Father Cuthbert said

"I never said that" he shrugged Well this has been a nice chat but I have got to go, see ya" Victor said and continued to walk up the street.

Father Cuthbert knew Victor had been involved with Athelstan disappearance he was sure of it. He went back into the church, grabbed his car keys and drove to the one place he never he would go to.

Athelstan had lost track after being stuck in the same room with no calendar or contact with the outside world. Ecbert fed him three meals a day any food of his choice and kept him company as often as he could. Athelstan had lost interest in anything Ecbert had to offer him three days after he was imprisoned. Athelstan had become nothing more than a shell, when he was by himself he didn't do anything except lie on the bed. There was no point in trying to escape he had tried and knew there was no way out. There was nothing else to do in the room and with the camera watching him all the time he felt violated. Athelstan had figured out that Ecbert had purposely left no entertainment in the room so he would get board and want Ecbert to visit him more. Athelstan had no intentions of doing such a thing he would fight against Ecbert for as long as he could. Athelstan heard the door to room opening, Ecbert had come back. He felt the bed dip and a hand caress his hair.

"Hello Athelstan" Ecbert said

Athelstan didn't reply.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" Ecbert sighed "I wish you would open up to me Athelstan, I want you to love me like I love you, but in order to do that you need to talk to me, get to know me" he said.

Athelstan still stayed silent.

Ecbert almost growled in anger and said "You are being very selfish right now Athelstan. I give you food, drink, a warm bed and a chance at true love, why do you treat me so coldly?"

Athelstan clenched his fist in anger, the sheer audacity that this man had was unbelievable. He let out a small yelp as he was pulled up by his shoulders roughly and made to look at Ecbert. He glared as hard as he could in defiance.

"It's that punk Ragnar, isn't it?" Ecbert asked

Athelstan stopped glaring and widened his eyes in shock and accidentally gave himself away.

"Your expression says it all" Ecbert said sounding hurt. He gripped Athelstan's shoulders hard and said "You still love him over me, don't you? Why?" Ecbert started to shake Athelstan "Why do you like him? What does he have that I don't?" he asked hysterically.

Athelstan was starting to get scared now and Ecbert was really hurting his shoulders. He raised his right hand and slapped Ecbert hard across the face. The pressure on his shoulders was gone and he backed away from Ecbert, who looked frozen with shock.

Ecbert rubbed his throbbing cheek and looked at Ecbert with a pained expression "I see, so that's how it is" he said and stood up "Fine then have it your way Athelstan" he walked over to the door and grabbed the handle "I've tried to be nice and courteous but if you don't want my kindness then so be it. I will be taking things into my own hands in the next few day, you had better be prepared" he said and left slamming the door behind him.

Athelstan felt his heart beat against his chest and his mind go blank, had he just doomed Ragnar? Before Athelstan could do anything else he fainted.

When Lagertha heard someone knocking on her door she opened and was surprised when she saw a priest standing there, probably here to spread the word of god "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Father Cuthbert I need to speak to you about Athelstan, please it is urgent" he said

Lagertha let him in with haste and sat him down on the sofa. She grabbed Ragnar and brought him in to their conversation "What is this about Athelstan?" she asked.

"Athelstan's brother Victor came by the church earlier today and the way he spoke and acted has made me believe that he is somehow involved with Athelstan disappearance" Father Cuthbert said.

"You are sure?" Ragnar asked

"I would not put it passed him. I know for a fact that if Athelstan disappears for a month or so then legally Victor would be able the new owner of Athelstan's house, something he has wanted for years Father Cuthbert explained "Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked.

"Do you think he killed him?" Lagertha asked

"I don't think so, Victor maybe a very bad person but I don't think he would resort to murder. He would fear the outcome if he was involved in something so big" Father Cuthbert said.

"So if we get our hands on Victor, we may be able to find out what's happened to Athelstan" Ragnar said.

"Possibly" Father Cuthbert said "You will find he likes to drink at Susan's Cocktail Bar up north, if you want to catch him"

"Right then. I'll call the boys" Ragnar said picking up his phone.

"I think I shall take my leave" Father Cuthbert said

"You will not help?" Lagertha said

"I wish I could, but I am far too old to be running around" Father Cuthbert replied

"And it wouldn't looked very good for a man of the church to be seen with us" Lagertha pointed out

"That too I suppose. Do what you want with the information I gave you and I wish you the best of luck" Father Cuthbert said before leaving.

"Everyone will be here shortly, let's get ready" Ragnar said

Lagertha knew what 'let's get ready meant', get ready for bloodshed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

After father Cuthbert had told the Lothbrok about his suspicions Ragnar and his friends searched the streets for hours until they eventually found Athelstan's older brother Victor. He went to many different locations around town, for what? They didn't care. They stalked him until they saw an opportunity to knock him out and grab him. Shoving his unconscious body into the car Ragnar drove away from the scene before they were spotted. Ragnar took Victor back to his house and dragged him down to the basement. He and the others tied Victor to a chair and then waited for him to wake up.

When Victor opened his eyes his head was pounding "Wha?" he muffled looking around the room he felt like it was spinning "Where am I?" he asked.

Ragnar smirked when Victor began to move and talk, he stepped out of the shadows with his friends "Hello Victor" he said in a mocking tone.

Victor turned to look at him and said "You're Ragnar"

"Glad you remember me, this will make things easier" Ragnar said

"Make what easier?" Victor asked with a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"I'll make this simple for you, tell me where Athelstan is and I let you go. If you don't we'll be forced to beat that information out of you" Ragnar explained, cracking his knuckles just to make his point.

"Athelstan? What makes you think I know where he is?" Victor said

"Because it's no coincidence, that you show up and Athelstan suddenly disappears. We know you want his house for its value and with Athelstan gone you will eventually get it" Ragnar suddenly lurched forward and gripped harshly onto Victor's shoulders "No more bullshit, where is Athelstan?" Ragnar demanded to know.

"I don't know" Victor replied

With one swift movement Ragnar punched Victor in the stomach winded him "I guess you're choosing to do this the hard way" he said.

Meanwhile Athelstan had been on pins and needles ever since Ecbert had left the room angrily and warned him that he would be taking things into his own hands. Athelstan still didn't know what that meant and he didn't want to know, he just hoped Ragnar and his family were alright. Ecbert still came to give him food and drink but he didn't speak or even look at him. Was the his plan? To completely isolate him? Athelstan wasn't sure but it wouldn't work, he refused to give up. The door to the room opened again, as usual Ecbert was on the other side of it. But this time something was different he wasn't carrying a tray of food, instead he was holding clothes.

Ecbert approached Athelstan and said "Your time is up Athelstan, I am at my limit. I am only giving you one more day to be mine. I have brought you this to wear" he handed Athelstan the clothes and waited for his response.

It took Athelstan a full two minutes to realise what he was looking at and was horrified. It was a very sexualised female nurses uniform, with frilly knickers, a hat and boots. It was fucking lingerie.

"If you put this on before I come back tomorrow you will have willingly given yourself over to me and accepted my love. If you don't then I will make you love me" Ecbert said

Athelstan felt his angry flare and couldn't contain himself "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You sick fuck!" he shouted and threw the atrocious clothes at Ecbert "I will never wear something like that for you" Ecbert didn't seem to be angry or irritated by his lack of cooperation, which was concerning.

"As I said before I will give one more day to make that decision" Ecbert said as he turned back to the door "Just remember that if you don't I will make you" with those parting words he left and locked the door.

Athelstan trembled as he looked at the clothes tossed across the floor. Burning hot tears felt down his face as he prayed for someone to rescue him "Ragnar...please...save me"

Back in Ragnar's basement Ragnar watched as Victor was beaten to a bloody pulp. Blood splattered across the floor and dripped from every open wound. Ragnar held his hand up and told his friends to stop. As they backed away Ragnar said "I will ask you again, where is Athelstan?"

The only thing that came out of Victor's mouth was his ragged breath.

Lagertha had waited upstairs long enough, grabbing a kitchen knife she went down into the basement. The scene in front of her was exactly like she had pictured. Victor beaten and bloody and Ragnar was at his limit. She put a hand on his shoulder and asked "May I?"

Ragnar knew his wife had something planed and stepped aside.

Lagertha would be straight forward with Victor and leave no room for him to argue with her. She gripped his hair and forced him to look at her. One of his eyes was so badly swollen the it stayed shut, he could see clearly out of the other one though, which was all Lagertha needed. She aimed the knife in her hand at Victor's crotch and said "Tell me where Athelstan is or I cut them off"

Victor's un-swollen eye went wide in fear and he immediately spilled the beans "Ecbert has him!"

"Ecbert? Why does he have Athelstan?" she asked

"Because he wants Athelstan to be his. He wants to make Athelstan love him. He has him locked up in his house" Victor explained

"That bastard!" Ragnar said "Right let's pack up and get going. We'll make some preparations first and then leave"

"I've told you where he is now please let me go" Victor begged

Lagertha was sick of this man, with one swift thrust she plunged the knife into his crotch and left him screaming. Leaving the basement the door was locked and she made preparations with the boys. Leaving so soon would be foolish they would have to wait until tomorrow to make their move. She only hoped Athelstan would be alright until then.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan had been edge since Ecbert had left. He had done nothing but wait for him to return and do whatever he was planning to do. Seconds felt like minuets and minuets felt like hours, cliché he knew, but that's what it felt like. His palms felt sweaty and his breathing was erratic, the amount of pressure was too much for him to bear. When Athelstan heard the door unlock he felt his heart stop, pins and needles shot through his chest and a rush of heat over came his body. Ecbert had returned.

Ecbert opened the door to find Athelstan had not complied with his order. The clothing was still on the floor and Athelstan had hardly moved. It was a shame really, but pets had to be trained he guessed.

"I take it you are not going to be good?" Ecbert asked even though he knew the answer.

Athelstan said nothing.

"Very well" Ecbert said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

Athelstan's eye's winded in terror when he saw the gun. He backed himself into the corner, putting more distance between himself and the gun. Even if he knew it would do no good against a bullet. _'This is it. I am going to die'_ Athelstan realised in horror, he was going to die. When Ecbert aimed the gun at him Athelstan whimpered and covered his face. His thought's returned back to Ragnar, his family and his friends. Their happy faces, the exciting ways, their fun outlook on life and Ragnar...the man he had first feared, then pitied and then befriended. He wondered briefly if Ragnar would ever find out what happened to him. Would they ever find his body? Would they mourn him? His thought were disrupted when he heard a sharp loud click and felt a hot searing pain in his arm.

Wait, his arm? Had Ecbert missed his head? Bravely Athelstan removed his hands from his face and glanced at his arm. To his surprise there was no bullet in his arm, instead there was a small metal needle with red fluff at the top. Was this a dart? Carefully he removed the dart and inspected it. Not long after he began to feel light headed and started seeing spots before his eyes. He limbs went limp and he slumped down the wall. He heard Ecbert coming closer, his footsteps sounded like they echoed in his head.

"Don't worry Athelstan you'll wake up" Ecbert said, before Athelstan closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep. Ecbert rubbed his hand over Athelstan's thigh, before starting to undress him.

Meanwhile Ragnar and his friend's had prepared everything they needed to raid Ecbert's house. They had waited until dark, when nobody else would be around and made their way to Ecbert's home. Lagertha had searched for his address online, Ecbert was a well known member of the community finding his address was easy enough.

Ragnar, Rollo, Floki, Erik, Leif, Arne and Torstein had ridden in their cars and parked them on street away from Ebert's house. They walked the rest of the way and snuck up to the gate. When Arne broke the security lock all of them snuck through Ecbert's garden and went into the servants entrance. Erik and Rollo subdued two security personal while Arne disabled the security camera's. Now all they had to do was make their way through the house and find Athelstan.

Athelstan felt groggy as he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened, he couldn't really remember. As he tried to move he felt a numb pain in his spine and a tight pulling in his shoulders. When his vision cleared he noticed that he was tied up. He wrists were tied above his head with some sort of material attached to the ceiling. He was kneeling on the bed in the same room he was being held prisoner and there was a strap of leather around his mouth, gagging him. A few experimental tugs on the bonds and he knew they weren't going to break. Something else didn't feel right, Athelstan wasn't in his normal clothing. He looked down at his own body and saw he was wearing the costume Ecbert had brought him.

"You look lovely Athelstan" Ecbert complimented. Leaving his chair he walked up to Athelstan and put his hands and Athelstan's hips "This was made for you" he said.

Athelstan felt disgusted and tried to wriggle out of Ecbert's grasp. The bonds and the drug in his system prevented him from even moving an inch. Athelstan could feel the coldness from Ecbert's hands through the clothing and it made him shiver.

Ecbert leaned closer to Athelstan and kissed his forehead "Lovely" he whispered. He kneeled on the bed next to Athelstan and put a hand on the inside of his bare thigh "So smooth" moving his hand up and down Athelstan's thigh he used his other hand to grip his chin and make Athelstan look at him "I will teach you how to love me"

Ragnar and his friend's had managed to find out where Athelstan was thanks to some...helpful members of staff. Making their way to Ecbert's room Erik and Leif stood guard, while the others tried to find the secret room. The staff members said the door was camouflaged and had only one key. Finding the door was a bit tricky and the key hole had a cover over it. Arne got out his best lock picks and began to pick the lock. Ragnar hoped they weren't too late.  

Inside the room Ecbert had, had enough with Athelstan defiant attitude. Ebert wrapped an arm around Athelstan's waist and pulled him so his arse stuck out. He swatted Athelstan's backside a few times and said "Naughty nurse" yanking Athelstan back by his hair Ecbert kissed his throat and squeezed his buttocks.

Athelstan felt sick, this was wrong, he didn't want this _'Save me! Someone save me!'_ he prayed. His prayers were answered when the door opened and the familiar face of Ragnar and his friends appeared.

Ragnar didn't know what to think when Arne opened the door. The scene before him was disturbing.

"Y-You?" Ecbert stuttered. He let go of Athelstan, stood up and pulled out his gun.

Athelstan closed his eyes tightly and listened to the ensuing scuffle. Loud voices shouting, loud banging and then silence. What had happened? Who had won? Athelstan didn't want to see.

"Athelstan! Athelstan! Open your eyes!" Ragnar said as he removed the gag from Athelstan's mouth.

Athelstan slowly opened his eyes and through his tears saw Ragnar unharmed "Ragnar?"

"Oh god Athelstan" Ragnar said "Floki your knife"

Floki pulled his knife from his belt and cut the ropes from Athelstan's wrists.

The sudden feeling of being free made Athelstan fall forwards, where he was caught by Ragnar.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan into his chest and hugged him "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner" he said apologetically.

"We have to leave Ragnar" Rollo said.

Ragnar snapped back to reality and looked at Athelstan "The cars are out back, let's go"

It was then Athelstan remembered what he was wearing "Don't look!" He shouted suddenly trying to cover himself up "Don't look at me like this"

Ragnar pulled off his jacket and out it on Athelstan. They didn't have any more time to waste, so he picked Athelstan up bridal style and carried him away.

Before Athelstan was taken out of the room his eyes caught the sight of Ecbert lying on the ground. Athelstan wasn't sure if he was dead or not and he didn't want to think about it. Ragnar's jacket did little against the cold wind. He was put inside the car and then it sped off. He couldn't feel anything and he didn't say anything. He felt numb inside and out. Not much time passed before he passed out.

When Ragnar sat next to Athelstan in the car he tried to get him to speak and look at him but to no avail. He felt Athelstan slump against him and realised he had fainted.

When Ragnar got home he took Athelstan up stairs to his room and placed him on the bed.

"How is he?" Lagertha asked.

"Don't know" Ragnar replied.

"What is he wearing?" Lagertha asked noticing the strange attire.

Ragnar balled his fist and replied "Ecbert made him wear some strange fetish outfit" He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjama's. He and Lagertha took of the nurse outfit and put Athelstan into the pyjama's. Afterwards they called a private doctor to come and check on Athelstan.

Waiting for the doctor Lagertha asked "Did you kill Ecbert?"

"Don't know. I hit him until he stopped moving but I didn't check if he was dead and I don't care either" Ragnar replied.

When the doctor came Lagertha showed him where Athelstan was and let him do his job. He checked over Athelstan for any injuries and for any signs of sexual assault. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with him "He has fainted due to shock and will possibly need therapy. I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. You'll have to work everything else out when he wakes up" the doctor said before leaving.

"What will we do?" Lagertha asked.

"I don't know" Ragnar replied honestly.

Waiting for Athelstan to wake up was like torture, it took four hours before he started to open his eyes.

Athelstan groaned as he turned onto his side and looked around the room _'Where am I?'_ he wondered.

"Athelstan" Lagertha said and rushed to his side.

"Lagertha? Is this a dream?" Athelstan asked.

"No Athelstan you're at our home" Lagertha replied "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel..." How did he feel? "I don't know" he said.

"You need to rest" she said tucking him in again.

"Where's Ragnar?" Athelstan asked.

 "He fell asleep waiting for you to wake up. Let him rest" she said.

Athelstan nodded and complied with her wish. He laid his head back down on the pillow and fell asleep again.

The room went silent again and Lagertha knew this peace would not last. Sooner or later the police would be knocking at their door with questions and handcuffs. What would they do then? She brewed herself a cup of tea and sat in her chair. How were they going sort out this mess?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next morning the police came to Ragnar and Lagertha's house to question them about the break in at Ecbert's.

Lagertha told them that Ecbert and Victor had kidnapped Athelstan and kept him imprisoned. She said that Ragnar his friends had broken in to rescue him.

The police had to arrest Ragnar and the others who were involved and they had to disturb Athelstan.

Lagertha woke Athelstan up and told him what was going on. He agreed to go with the police and explain his side of the story. He got dressed and got in the police car with Lagertha.

When they arrived at the police station all of them were taken into separate rooms to be interviewed.    

"Mr Athelstan Cross correct?" the police officer asked.

"Yes sir" Athelstan replied calmly.

"You've been missing for quite some time Mr Cross and there was a police search which yielded no results. Your friends say you were kidnapped by Ecbert and your older brother Victor. Is this true?"

"Yes sir" Athelstan replied.

"Can you tell me in as much detail as you can you're version of events?" the police officer asked as he switched on the recording device.

"Yes" Athelstan replied. He told the police everything that had happened to him. From the fake phone call to the thugs that captured him. He told him how he was locked in a room by Ecbert and kept a prisoner. He told him how Ebert had treated him and what Ecbert had wanted from him. Despite his embarrassment he told them everything Ecbert had done to him sexually.

After the interview the police officer turned off the recording device and sent Athelstan to a doctor.

Athelstan was examined for injuries and a blood sample was taken. The blood test proved there was a knock out drug in Athelstan's system confirming his story.

All the police officers that had interviewed everyone had shared their stories and confirmed that they were all the same. Two police officers went to the hospital where Ecbert was recovering and handcuffed him to the bed to be arrested later. Then they arrested Victor who had to be taken to the same hospital so his stab wound could be treated.

Ragnar, Lagertha, Athelstan and the rest of them were let go and allowed to go home and to wait for further investigations.

Ragnar approached Athelstan and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry Athelstan" he said.

"For what?" Athelstan asked.

"For not finding you sooner" Ragnar replied.

"It's ok Ragnar. I knew you were looking for me and you found me just in time" Athelstan said reassuring his friend.  

"But Ecbert he was going to-" Ragnar choked on his own words.

"But he didn't. You and everyone else saved me. I couldn't have asked for more" Athelstan said.

Everyone was glad to see Athelstan was alright, but Lagertha knew Athelstan was no alright mentally. He was going to need therapy. She wouldn't bring it up now, but later they would have to talk about the possibility.

As few hours later and there was a knock at the door. Ragnar opened it expecting the police but to his surprise it was the priest from the church, asking for Athelstan. He let him in and took him to Athelstan.

"Athelstan" father Cuthbert said happily.

"Father Cuthbert" Athelstan replied and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you. You have no idea how worried I was about you. I thought you were dead" Father Cuthbert rambled.

The two of them talked for over an hour as Athelstan told him what had happened.

Father Cuthbert's face twisted "I knew Victor was up to no good" he said angrily "If I wasn't a man of god I would be swearing up a storm"

"Calm yourself father I've already taken care of Victor" Lagertha said.

"What did you do?" father Cuthbert asked.

"Stabbed him in the dick" she replied smugly.   

Father Cuthbert paled at this and wasn't sure how to respond. After making sure Athelstan would be alright without him he left.

Later that day Ragnar and Lagertha took Athelstan back to his home. Athelstan picked up his spare key from a fake rock and opened the door. His house smelled musty from the lack of cleaning and most of his pet moths had died. The Marimo were fine. The food in the fridge had gone off and was thrown away. The mail had piled up and was sorted.

As Athelstan looked around his home Lagertha felt a pang of sadness stab at her chest. She put a hand on his shoulder and said "You can stay with us"

Athelstan nodded his head without argument. He locked up his home and left with Ragnar and Lagertha. As he looked out of the car window he wondered how long all of this drama was going to go on for and how long it would take for his to stop having nightmares.  


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The day after the police arrived the story about Athelstan's kidnapping was on the front page of every news paper. It became an instant internet scandal.

Athelstan had locked himself away in Ragnar and Lagertha's home. Not wanting to be hounded by people with camera's looking for a story.

Ragnar grew worried about Athelstan and decided to go and talk to him. He knocked on the bedroom door and waited for Athelstan to say something. He opened the door when Athelstan said come in.

"Hey" Ragnar said.

"Hey Ragnar"

"Are you alright?" Ragnar asked.

"I guess so" Athelstan replied.

 _'Not a good sign'_ Ragnar thought. He sat next to Athelstan on the bed and asked "Do you want to do something? Like play a board game?"

"No" Athelstan replied.

Athelstan sounded dull to Ragnar, which was understandable "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No" Athelstan replied. He scooted closer to Ragnar and leaned his head on his shoulder.

No more words were needed. Ragnar wrapped his arms around Athelstan to comfort him.

The two of them weren't sure how long they stayed like that until Lagertha came in and told them dinner was ready. They left the room and went to dinner. They tried to have a normal conversation with the kids but even they knew things were awkward.

An hour later Lagertha went to talk to Athelstan alone. She sat him down and said "You need help Athelstan. Professional help"

Athelstan looked at her sadly and said "I know. I'm not alright and I can't pretend to be"

Lagertha was glad Athelstan was accepting that he needed help, denying help wouldn't have been healthy "We'll see about getting you therapy after Ecbert's and Victor's trial" she said.

"Alright" Athelstan replied "What will happen during the trial?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know Victor and Ecbert will lose everything" she replied "We'll make sure they do"

Athelstan smiled softly and believed her.

Days later after Victor and Ecbert were well enough to leave hospital they were both taken in for questioning. Both of them denied any involvement in Athelstan's disappearance but the overwhelming evidence the police had was enough to prove that they were lying.

The day of the trial come too soon for some and not soon enough for others. Everybody that was involved gave their part of the story and evidence to support them was presented. Even father Cuthbert was there. Eventually the trial came to an end, Victor and Ecbert were found guilty. They were sentenced to prison for thirty years each, with no parole or bail. Their companies and assets were seized to pay for Athelstan's therapy and compensation for damages.

A few days later and Athelstan was attending his first therapy session. He explained how he felt and looked at ink blot's before talking about what had happened to him. After the session Athelstan felt no different. He still felt anxiety in his chest and he was constantly looking over his shoulder for signs of danger. When Ragnar and Lagertha picked him up in their car he noticed they drove past his street.

"You've gone past the turn" Athelstan pointed out.

"No I haven't" Ragnar said.

"I want to go home" Athelstan said.

"We are going home" Ragnar replied.

"No, no my home. Back there. I can't be away from it anymore" Athelstan said sounding distressed.

"Calm down Athelstan" Lagertha said.

"Let me out! Let me out of the car!" Athelstan said as he pounded his fist against the car door.

"Alright, let me pull over" Ragnar said and quickly pulled over.

As soon as the car stopped Athelstan jumped out and ran to his home. He could hear Ragnar shouting behind him, but he ignored him and kept running. He unlocked his door, slammed it shut, collapsed to the floor and started to cry.

Ragnar and Lagertha got back in the car and drove to Athelstan's house. They could hear him on the other side of the door.

"Athelstan please open the door" Lagertha said "We can hear you"

"Leave me alone" Athelstan replied.

They would have tried to open the door themselves and stayed with him. But he really did need some time alone.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone, but please call us when you need us" Ragnar said. Regretfully he and Lagertha turned away and drove off.

Athelstan heard their car leave and felt his heart leave with them.

After a while Athelstan got off the floor and went upstairs. He opened the door to his siblings room and walked in. The smell of dust filed his nostrils and irritated his damp eyes. He looked at a dingy blue ball sitting on top of a set of drawers. Athelstan brought his hand closer to the ball, twitching back for moment before touching it with his index finger. He gently pushed the ball until it fell off the drawers. The ball landed with a thud on the carpet sending dust cloud into the air. Athelstan watched the dust cloud as the sound of his sister laughter echoed in his mind. He sighed sadly and left the room.

He never noticed how the silence in his house brought him loneliness. Was it time for him to change the way he lived his life?    

The next day Athelstan phoned Ragnar and told him he had to go to therapy. During the drive neither of them spoke about what happened the day before. When they got to the therapy building Athelstan thanked Ragnar and left the car. Inside the office the therapist asked him about the incident. Athelstan didn't want to.

"I want to talk about something else" Athelstan said "Another trauma of mine"

"Alright we can talk about that if you want"

"It started when I learned most of my family had died..." Athelstan told the story of how his family had died and the problems that came with. He told him how he had left his families rooms over the years and how was feeling about it now.

"It sound like you're ready to move on Athelstan. I think you should take baby steps, until you're ready to make this transition" the therapist said.

"But if I move on, how will go on knowing I've for gotten them?" Athelstan asked.

"You won't forget them Athelstan. You will always have your memories of them even if you don't have their possessions" the therapist replied.

Athelstan understood what he was saying and would think about it. After the session Athelstan got into Ragnar's car. Now much was said again and Ragnar drove Athelstan home.

"Y-You can come back with me, you know?" Ragnar said.

"I know, but I need to do some things by myself" Athelstan replied. He thanked Ragnar and waved him goodbye.

Athelstan rummage through his kitchen drawer and took out a roll of black bin bags and gloves. He went upstairs and went into his siblings room. He reached out to pick up the ball he knocked on the floor yesterday, his hand trembled and he picked it up and put it in the bin bag. He couldn't believe he was starting to sweat.

The next thing he did was pick up one of his sisters socks that had gone gray with age and put it in the bin bag. He felt himself breathing harshly and he had to leave the room. After a few minutes he went back in. He picked up small objects and pieces of clothing until he had filled the bin bag. He tied up the bag on went outside. He stood outside the holding the big bag above the garbage bin until his arm got tired and he dropped it in. He went back inside and time seems to last forever. The temptation to go and bring the bin bag back in was like torture. He counted down the minuets until he went to bed.  

When Athelstan went to his therapy session he told the therapist what he had done. The therapist said he had done well and should try to do it again when he was ready.

Athelstan went into his parents room next and filled another bin back full of useless items and threw then in the bin. He did a few breathing exercises to calm his nerves as he did. He wondered what his family would think if they knew he was throwing away all of their things. He scoffed at the idea of them being angry, they were dead after all.

Athelstan did this for a week until his bin became full and the day the bin men came he almost didn't put out his bin. He watched from the window as some of his family's belongings were thrown away and gone forever.   


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

For the next three days Athelstan went to therapy and then threw out a bag of his family's belongings. He had decided that anything valuable but he had no use for, like Jewellery and furniture, would be cleaned up and sold. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He stopped cleaning and went to his door.

"Yo Athelstan" Ragnar greeted.

"Hello Ragnar. Lagertha" Athelstan replied "What's up?" he asked.

"We haven't heard from you for a few days. We were getting worried" Lagertha said.

Oh no, Athelstan felt bad now. He should have called them, to let them know he was alright "Why don't you come in?" Athelstan said standing aside.

The two of them walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Sorry I haven't called. I didn't mean to make you worry" Athelstan said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, we understand" Ragnar said.

Noticing how stiff the air was between them Lagertha decided to change the subject and asked "Are you cleaning? Do you need any help?"

"N-No I need to do it myself" Athelstan stuttered. He didn't want them to know about his family's rooms.

"You're cleaning out their rooms, aren't you?" Ragnar said.

"W-What?" Athelstan said surprised "How did you know?"

"I got a bit nosey one time when I was here and peeked into a few rooms. I saw what they were like" Ragnar confessed "Your cleaning them out, right?" he asked.

Athelstan was shocked that Ragnar knew about those rooms. He wasn't sure if he should be angry at the intrusion or scared about what Ragnar thought.

"Yes I am" Athelstan said bravely.  

Lagertha stood up and hugged Athelstan "I'm so proud of you" she said. She looked him in the eyes and said "I'm glad you're moving on"

"Me too. I can't keep living in the past anymore" Athelstan replied.

"We can help if you want" Ragnar said standing up.

"I don't know. I'm ok with touching my family's things but I'm not sure about someone else touching them" Athelstan said.

It took Ragnar and Lagertha a few hours to convince Athelstan to let them help him. They would have respected his wishes about cleaning it himself, but they worried about him moving the larger pieces of furniture and getting hurt.

In the end Athelstan relented and them help him, under supervision. They tackled his parents' bedroom first.

After a week his parents' bedroom was empty. The only thing Athelstan had kept for himself was his parents wedding rings. The furniture, jewellery and clothes were cleaned and sold. Next was his siblings room. It took six weeks for the three of them to empty out all the rooms.

Athelstan took a moment to stand in each of the empty rooms and look around. He didn't have his family's possessions but he did have his memories of them. Going back down stairs there was a cup of tea made by Lagertha waiting for him. Sitting down next to Ragnar he made a decision "I think I might sell this house" he said.

Ragnar and Lagertha looked at him in shock.

"What? Athelstan are you sure?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah. Looking around this place now that we've emptied it out. It's all too much for me. Too much space for one person" Athelstan replied.

"Where will you live?" Lagertha asked.

"I'll find a small apartment" Athelstan replied.

"Or you could stay with us" Ragnar blurted out.

Athelstan sighed and said "I knew you would say that, but I don't know. I mean we are friends, but moving in might be a bit too much"

"It won't be a problem. We could always use the extra help. You can cook and clean and look after the kids" Lagertha said "We would love it if you stayed with us"

"Can I bring my Marimo?" Athelstan asked.

"Of course" she laughed.

Two months later and Athelstan had sold his home to a family of five. They were local to the town and wouldn't cause any problems. It took another few weeks for Athelstan to pack up his belongings and move in with Ragnar and Lagertha.  

It was strange at first being around a family again. Athelstan felt out if place and uncomfortable, but he eventually got used to it and burned new memories into his mind. Memories like laughing together, spending time together, his first kiss with Ragnar and Lagertha, their sweet touches, losing his virginity to them.

After four years Athelstan gave Ragnar his father's weeding ring and Lagertha his mothers wedding ring and in return they gave him a ring each, one for each ring finger.

In the end Athelstan got his happily ever after. He suffered a lot but came out stronger in the end and was glad he didn't have to be alone anymore.   

 

**Author's Note: Sadly this is the end of the story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter 18+ rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Bonus Chapter. How Athelstan lost his virginity.

"I'm a bit nervous" Athelstan admitted.

"It alright, we will walk you through it" Lagertha said reassuringly. She kissed his lips and he kissed back.

Ragnar had prepared some lube and condoms for the occasion. It was Athelstan's first time and Ragnar was going to make it was a nice and memorable time. Turing to his wife and lover making out on the bed he took off his shirt and joined them. He unbuttoned Athelstan's shirt and removed it.

Athelstan was sure his face and chest were flushed pink. He felt Ragnar's bearded face tickle his neck as he kissed and sucked at his skin.

Lagertha had removed her top and bra, so the three of them were now topless. Next they removed each other's trousers and pants. Seeing each other naked was nothing new. They had taken showers and skinny dipped together.

"Now what?" Athelstan asked slightly embarrassed.

"Now, we go lower" Ragnar said seductively. He kissed down Athelstan's body until he came to his half erect cock. He smiled as he gave it a few licks and then took it in his mouth.

Athelstan gasped and gripped the bed sheets. His body stiffened at the unusual feeling.

"You need to relax" Lagertha said "It will feel better" she brought Athelstan hand to her breast and let him cup it.

Athelstan did as Lagertha advised and relaxed. He felt Ragnar's hot tongue swirl around his cock, making him pant and moan. The hand that was cupping Lagertha's breast gently rubbed at her flesh and pinched at her erect nipple.     

Ragnar removed himself from Athelstan's cock and admired his work "I think we should change positions" he said.

"Good idea. Ready Athelstan?" Lagertha said.

"Yeah" Athelstan replied.

Lagertha laid on her back and spread her legs "Come Athelstan" she urged.

Athelstan got in between her legs and asked "H-How do I-?"

Lagertha gave him some tips on how to pleasure her and soon his tongue was making contact with the apex of her legs. She squirmed and moaned and Athelstan's tongue worked her open.  

Meanwhile Ragnar had opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers "I'm going to open you up Athelstan" he warned. When Athelstan said it was ok Ragnar rubbed a finger against his hole until it relaxed enough for one finger to be slipped in.

Athelstan gasped at the intrusion and squirmed until it didn't feel as bad. He continued working on Lagertha until he felt another finger inside of him.

Ragnar worked his fingers in trying to find the spot that would make Athelstan melt. When Athelstan's body jerked and he groaned he knew he had found it. He rubbed and toyed with the spot making Athelstan beg.

"I think we're all ready" Lagertha said.

Athelstan was given a condom and he put it on. He slowly inserted himself inside Lagertha and waited for Ragnar.

Ragnar had put on his own condom and lined himself up with Athelstan's hole. He pushed his cock in slowly giving Athelstan time to adjust.

Ragnar cock felt so big inside of him. Athelstan thought he might split. Eventually Ragnar was fully inside of him and the three of them moved in sync. Starting their thrusting slowly and carefully until they got used to the feeling. They moved fasted and harder until all three of them were spent.       

They lay in a heap, sweaty and satisfied.

"So, how was it Athelstan? Losing your virginity to us" Ragnar asked smugly.

"Fantastic" Athelstan replied "I wouldn't mind doing it again" he blushed.

The three of them laughed at the comment and snuggled down together, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
